


Melankolian anatomia

by Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Secrets, Suomi | Finnish, Tragic Romance
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar
Summary: Kuinka hämyisessä salongissa solmitun sopimuksen johdosta Draco Malfoysta tulee Severus Kalkaroksen omaisuutta — pala palalta, kosketus kosketukselta, niin keholtaan kuin mieleltäänkin.





	1. Kyynärvarsi

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko lainattu 1600-luvulla ilmestyneeltä lääkärikirjalta, jolla ei ole kerrassaan mitään tekemistä tämän ficin kanssa.

Draco sulki silmänsä ja yritti olla kuulematta, kuinka jättimäinen käärme kiskoi juuri murhattua professoria kitaansa. Hän joutui puristamaan kätensä nyrkeiksi, ettei nostaisi niitä korvilleen, vaikkei sillä kai lopulta kovin suurta merkitystä olisikaan — hänen heikkoutensa kyllä tiesivät jo kaikki. Huimasi. Oksetti. Keskittyminen kämmeniin pureutuviin kynsiin ei sulkenut hänen tajuntaansa ympäröivältä todellisuudelta, vaikka hän koettikin muuta itselleen uskotella. 

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua joku nousi paikaltaan, yhdet pehmeät askeleet poistuivat huoneesta kaavun hennon kahinan saattelemana, ja matelijan kakoiltua vielä tovin saaliinsa kanssa sekin luikerteli matkoihinsa. Useampi ovi sulkeutui jossain kauempana, ja hetken ajan oli täysin hiljaista. Sitten joku puuskahti äänekkäästi pöydän vastakkaisella puolella.

“Hyi vittu.”

Draco tunnisti puhujan Mulciberiksi. Mitä ilmeisimmin seurueen jättänyt henkilö oli Mestari. 

Draco nousi takaisin tuolille, jolta oli pudonnut elottoman ruhon iskeydyttyä eteensä pöydälle, ja vilkaisi syrjäkarein vanhempiaan. Isä tuijotti syliinsä mitään näkemättömin silmin, eikä reagoinut lainkaan äidin laskiessa kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. Kun lempeä ote liukui varovasti kyynärvarrelle, vasemmalle tietysti, isä värähti, muttei sentään tohtinut vetäytyä kosketuksesta niin monien silmäparien seuratessa heitä. 

“Sepä vasta oli jotain”, Mulciber totesi hymyillen leveästi ja nojautuen tuolissaan taaksepäin maailmanomistajan elkein. Hän heitti harmaan raidoittamaa pitkää tukkaansa niin, että hiustenlatvat löivät vieressä istuvaa Rookwoodia kasvoille, sitten hän huikkasi Piskuilanille kuin tarjoilijalle; “Tuo minulle savuke.”

“En todellakaan”, Piskuilan yritti kiemurrella, vaikka koko hänen olemuksensa kertoikin hänen jo tietävän taistelun hävityksi, puhuihan hän nyt sentään komennuttamisen mestarin kanssa. 

“Lyödäänkö vetoa?” Piskuilanin ryhti painui entisestään ja hän pudisti päätään. “Sitähän minäkin, kamu, sitähän minäkin. Helvetinmoiset kekkerit kyllä sinulla täällä, Lucius, mitkäs ovat itse talon isännän tämänhetkiset tunnelmat? No, ei sinun tietenkään ole mikään pakko vastata, jos Mestari vei sauvasi lisäksi kielesikin, vaikka —”

“Mitä sinä oikein haluat?” äiti sähähti Mulciberille.

“En mitään _sinulta_.” 

Piskuilan oli kaivanut takanreunan norsunluisesta sikarirasiasta Mulciberille sikarin ja toi sen nyt miehelle tarjoutuen myös sytyttämään sen sauvansa kärjellä. Mulciber myöntyi siihen tyyliin kuin tekisi Piskuilanille suurenkin palveluksen. Draco kuuli parin tuolin päässä istuvan Kalkaroksen hymähtävän vaimeasti. 

“Drinkki kyllä kelpaisi, missä vitussa kaikki tämän talon alkoholi oikein on?”

Draco näki, että äiti oli jo vähällä vastata Mulciberin ryystäneen sen kaiken parempiin suihin sinä aikana, kun oli Malfoyn kartanossa oleillut, mutta pysyi sitten kuitenkin vaiti. Vaivalloisesti kenties, mutta vaiti joka tapauksessa. 

“Ei tässä kai sitten auta muu kuin tarttua itse toimeen”, Mulciber jatkoi monologiaan sikariaan nautinnollisesti poltellen ja nousi ylös. “Talon nuori herra voisikin tulla seurakseni katsastamaan, mikä on salongin juomatilanne.”

“M-mitä?”

“Ei!” äiti parahti, mutta Mulciber vain nauroi.

“Mikäli se ei sovi, voimme tietysti siirtyä suoraan viinikellarin puolelle...”

“Salongissa kyllä on konjakkia”, isä mumisi lannistuneena, edelleen pää painuksissa. Äiti päästi irti hänen kädestään. 

Draco nielaisi, mutta kurkkuun kertynyt pala ei sillä lähtenyt — päinvastoin, se ennemminkin tuntui kasvavan tuon ponnettoman yrityksen tähden. Hän ei tiennyt, mitä hänen oikein odotettiin tekevän, mistä hitosta siinä kaikessa oikeasti oli kysymys. Pimeyden Lordi muutamine Azkabanista paenneine kannattajineen oli ottanut Malfoyn kartanon valtaansa muutamia viikkoja sitten, ja sinä aikana Dracolle oli käynyt äärettömän selväksi paitsi perheensä olemattoman matala asema siinä järjestelemässä, myös se tosiasia, ettei mikään koskaan ollut täysin sitä, mitä sen väitettiin olevan. Keskusteluissa vilahtelivat perhekronikoista etäisesti tutut, vuosikymmeniä sitten menehtyneiden nimet, ja sanat kantoivat merkityksiä joltain toiselta aikakaudelta, toisesta maailmasta sekä ennen kaikkea toisista elämistä, joita yritettiin nyt epätoivoisesti haalia takaisin. Ikään kuin olisi mahdollista jatkaa siitä, mihin silloin pakon sanelemana jäätiin. 

Ja hiljaisuuksia oli monenlaisia, painokkaita ja paljon omalla vaitonaisuudellaan kertovia. Silloin kun mitään ei sanottu, katseet pitenivät pitenemistään puhuen omaa äänetöntä kieltään, jonka kieliopista Dracolla ei ollut aavistustakaan. Hän ei tiennyt mitään niistä tuhansista taustalla häälyvistä aaveista. 

“Draco?”

Draco nyökkäsi ja nousi paikaltaan. Katsoessaan Mulciberin varjoisia kasvoja hänestä tuntui, että oli juuri astumassa ansaan, vaikka eipä hän voinut sillä hetkellä toiseenkaan suuntaan kulkea. Mies laski kätensä Dracon olalle heidän poistuessaan ruokasalista. Joku kirosi ääneen, joku toinen taas nauroi karkeasti. Mulciberin silmäkulma nyki. 

Salongissa Mulciber kaatoi itselleen reilun annoksen konjakkia ja joi sen yhdellä suurella kulauksella. Hän ei istuutunut. Dracokin jäi jaloilleen miettien koko ajan, miten lähellä ovea kehtaisi maleksia. Tästä ei voisi seurata mitään hyvää. 

“Tiedätkö, kun katsoo oikein tarkkaan, sinussa voi nähdä vähän Mustaa.”

Dracolla ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hänen pitäisi vastata. 

“Ja se on hyvä”, Mulciber jatkoi astuen lähemmäs. “Minä pidän siitä. Se tuo helvetin hyvää särmää tuohon Malfoyn munattomaan yleisilmeeseen.”

“Mmm.”

“Sinulla ei varmaan ole vielä sopimusta kenenkään kanssa?”

“Anteeksi?”

“Että sinulla ei varmaan ole vielä _sopimusta_.”

Draco tuijotti Mulciberia kauhusta mykkänä, kädet hioten ja koko keho pakoon valmistautuen. Se oli taas yksi niitä termejä, joiden kaikkia merkityksiä ei tavallisista sanakirjoista löytynyt, eikä Dracolla ollut aavistustakaan, mistä Mulciber puhui. Hän ei tiennyt, olisiko parempi vastata totuudenmukaisesti, ehkä jopa tiedustella, millaista sopimusta toinen tarkoitti (kenties hänellä olikin sopimus, hän ei ollut vain tajunnut sitä), vai pitäisikö suvereenisti valehdella päin naamaa ja sitten vain livistää paikalta mahdollisimman vikkelästi. Sikari putosi savuttamaan tyhjään konjakkilasiin.

Hiljaisuuden venyessä Mulciber tuli vieläkin lähemmäs, hänen korkeat kengänkantansa löivät parkettia vasten kovina ja kohtalokkaina, juuri siltä arkunnaulojen iskemisen täytyi kuulostaa. Draco ei ollut koskaan huomannut, miten paljon huoneessa kaikui. Ja sitten Mulciber oli aivan hänen edessään. Mies haisi tupakalle ja laventelille, hän kosketti Dracon poskea, töytäisi tämän seinää vasten tullen itse aivan kiinni häneen. Tummat silmät kipunoivat kiihkeästi ja kovat kädet tarttuivat Dracoon; toinen piti kiinni lantiosta, toinen puristi vasemman kyynärvarren tiukkaan pihtiotteeseen. 

“Piirtoa tai ei, me molemmat tiedämme, ettei sinun nimesi ole tällä hetkellä kovin korkealla Mestarin kirjoissa”, Mulciber kuiskasi käheästi ja niin läheltä, että Draco tunsi niin tämän kuuman hengityksen kuin huulien liikkeetkin korvallaan. Kurittomat hiussuortuvat kutittivat hänen kasvojaan. “Sinä tarvitset jonkun turvaamaan selustasi, puhumaan puolestasi, opastamaan alkuun...”

“En minä —”

“Voi kyllä, eihän tuollainen poika näissä kuvioissa pärjää ilman kokeneen käden ohjausta”, Mulciber sanoi ja siirsi tämän mainitun käden Dracon takamukselle. Toisella kädellään hän puristi edelleen käsivartta, sormet hihaan sekä sen alla loimottavaan pimeänpiirtoon pureutuen. Tuskanhiki pukkasi pintaan Dracon kiemurrellessa voimattomasti seinän ja vangitsijansa välissä, hän pystyi hädintuskin liikkumaan. Mulciber painoi reitensä pojan haarojen väliin, kiristi otetta tämän pakarasta kuin sanojensa painoksi. Miehen hampaat tapailivat Dracon kaulaa. 

“Ja minä olisin sinulle niin helvetin hyvä, ettet osaa edes kuvitella sitä... Minä tiedän näistä asioista kaiken, ja minä opettaisin sinua komennuttamaan, pitäisin kaikki muut kaukana, enkä vaadi vastineeksi kuin —”

“Huolenpitosi on liikuttavaa, Leonius, mutta valitettavasti nuori Malfoy ei ole enää kaupan”, Kalkaros sanoi ovelta, ja Mulciber kääntyi rajusti päästäen Dracosta irti. Poika saattoi tuntea edelleen kovien sormien jättämät haamupainaumat ihollaan, ehkä niistä jäisi mustelmia. Vaistomaisesti hän hieroi käsivarttaan siitä, mistä Mulciber oli häntä äsken niin voimallisesti pidellyt. 

“Mitä?!”

“Kuulossasi tuskin on vikaa, mutta olkoon menneeksi; nuori Malfoy ei ole enää kaupan. Hänellä on jo sopimus. Minun kanssani.”

Se oli valhe. He eivät olleet milloinkaan sopineet yhtään mitään. 

Kalkaros katsoi Dracoa merkityksellisesti niillä mustilla silmillään, joiden tutkiva ote tuntui usein yltävän aina sielun syvimpiin sopukoihin asti, ja jopa mistään mitään tietämätön Dracokin ymmärsi, että kyseessä oli kilpaileva tarjous. Nyt pallo oli hänellä, hän saattaisi helposti ja selittelemättä kieltäytyä siitä, mitä Mulciber nyt olikaan yrittänyt hänelle tarjota maksuksi epätoivotuista lähentelyistään... mutta se merkitsisi Kalkaroksen hyväksymistä. 

Pelaaminen olisi ollut huomattavasti helpompaa, jos Draco olisi tiennyt, oliko hänelle juuri sysätty kaato vai sieppi. 

“Ja minkähän vitun takia en ole kuullut tästä aiemmin mitään?” Mulciber ärähti.

“Miksi olisitkaan?” Kalkaros tuhahti halveksuen, kiistakumppaninsa raivoa selvästi pelkäämättä. Mulciber oli tunnettu kiihkeänä kuohuvasta temperamentistaan, joka kilpaili tasaväkisesti Bellatrixin raivonpurkausten kanssa, tosin sillä erolla, ettei hän juurikaan piitannut kiduttamisesta. Mulciber halusi ennen kaikkea _tuhota_ , keinoilla ei niinkään väliä, kunhan hän vain voittaisi, murskaisi vastustajansa sekä kaiken esteeksi asettuneen. “Minun ja Dracon välinen kanssakäyminen tuskin on sinun asiasi.”

“Etkä halua jakaa, vai?”

“En todellakaan. Sinun, jos kenen pitäisi tietää, miten huonoihin seuraamuksiin sellainen voi johtaa.”

Ja äkkiä Mulciber oli tarttunut Kalkarosta kaavunrinnuksista, työntänyt vuorostaan hänet seinää vasten. Molemmat puristivat taikasauvaa kädessään toisiaan uhaten. 

“Sinä saatanan —”

“Varohan, Leonius. Muista, kuka on tätänykyä Mestarin oikea käsi”, Kalkaros hymähti pehmeästi, ääni makeaa myrkkyä tihkuen. Mulciber tärisi raivosta hampaitaan yhteen puristaen niin, että hetken ajan Draco oli jo vakuuttunut siitä, että tämä tappaisi Kalkaroksen silkalla tahdonvoimallaan. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti räjähtäisi.

Kumpikaan visioista ei toteutunut, ja viimein Mulciber sysäsi Kalkaroksen kauemmas. Kalkaros oikaisi kaapuaan ja kääntyi sitten Dracon puoleen.

“No, Draco, sinulle on nyt tarjoutunut toinenkin _suojelija_. On täysin sinun päätettävissäsi, kumman liekaan haluat mieluummin antautua — jatkammeko me kuten tähänkin asti, vai viekö seikkailunhalu kenties voiton ja tartut tähän Leoniuksen... epäilemättä varsin hurmaavaan tarjoukseen.”

Kukaan ei ollut koskaan kertonut Dracolle mistään kuolonsyöjien keskinäisistä _sopimuksista_ tällaisilla painotuksilla, mutta niin naiivi hän ei sentään ollut, etteikö olisi jo ymmärtänyt, mistä siinä suurin piirtein voisi olla kyse. Hän ei halunnut ketään suojelijakseen saati sitten opastamaan yhtään missään, kuten Mulciber oli asian esittänyt, eikä Kalkaroksen versio liekaan antautumisineen houkutellut sen enempää, mutta tosiasia oli, että hänet oli ahdistettu nurkkaan vailla kolmatta vaihtoehtoa vapauksineen. Hänen olisi pakko valita, se olisi joko Kalkaros tai Mulciber. 

Ajatusketjun päästyä tähän saakka Dracon ei enää tarvinnut edes harkita. Vastaus oli päivänselvä, vaikka hieman hämärää olikin, mihin kaikkeen hän sillä lopulta suostui. 

“Minä haluan pitää vanhan sopimuksen.”

Mulciber kirosi raskaasti ja sylkäisi Kalkaroksen kaavunhelmalle, potkaisi vielä lasivitriinin oven rikki lähtiessään. Draco ja Kalkaros jäivät siis salonkiin kahden, ja vaikka he olivatkin kuluneiden vuosien aikana olleet toistensa seurassa niin monia kertoja, ettei olisi edes mielekästä yrittää niitä laskea, Draco ei nyt enää yhtäkkiä kehdannut kohdata Kalkaroksen katsetta. Olihan hänen entinen egonsa ja asenteensa murrettu jo kuukausia sitten hyvin tehokkaasti, hän käyttäytyi tilanteessa kuin tilanteessa aivan eri tavalla kuin aiemmin, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä Kalkaroksen kanssa hänen olematon statuksensa korostui entisestään.

Kalkaros ei sanonut mitään. Draco toivoi, että tämä kommentoisi tilannetta jotenkin — kertoisi, mitä Draco oikein oli käytännössä tullut valinneeksi, mitä se kaikki tarkoitti, mitä Kalkaros häneltä nyt odotti — mutta mies ainoastaan kaatoi Mulciberin avaamasta pullosta puhtaaseen lasiin runsaskätisesti konjakkia ja ojensi sen Dracolle. Juoma oli karvasta ja väkevää, tukahduttavaa. Juodessaan Draco tunsi Kalkaroksen katseen kasvoillaan, mutta ennen kuin hän sai koottua itseään sen verran, että olisi todella vastannut tuohon katseeseen, Kalkaros päätti antaa olla ja poistui. 

Kun Draco sitten myöhemmin kysyi isältään, mitä tämä tiesi sopimuksista, joita solmittiin hämyisissä salongeissa ja jotka saivat vanhat ystävätkin kääntymään rajusti toisiaan vastaan — sopimuksista, joita ylipäätään viitsittiin solmia jonkun hänenkaltaisensa paarian kanssa — isä oli kalvennut ja todennut tarvitsevansa jotain teetä vahvempaa ennen kuin voisi puhua niistä asioista ainoalle pojalleen. Kolmea tujusti terästettyä kupillista myöhemmin Lucius Malfoy oli sammaltaen kertonut perilliselleen, mitä olivat _sylikoirat_. Kuinka vanhoina hyvinä aikoina, Pimeyden Lordin ensimmäisen valtakauden loisteliaina päivinä vanhemmat kuolonsyöjät olivat valinneet aatteen piiristä ne lupaavimmat ja kauneimmat pojat, joille opettivat tietonsa ja taitonsa niin pimeyden taioista kuin politiikastakin, avittivat näitä eteenpäin urallaan niin ministeriössä kuin Mestarin edessä. Ja kuinka nämä pojat olivat tarjonneet vastineeksi tästä kaikesta arvokkaimman, kenties jopa ainoan omaisuutensa; kehonsa ja kuuliaisuutensa, suostumuksensa suojelijansa jokaiseen oikkuun, mitä tuli mieltymyksiin makuukamarin puolella.


	2. Polvi

Olihan Draco sitä ajatellut. Paljonkin. Enemmän, kuin välitti myöntää edes itselleen.

Tutkaillessaan omaa seksuaalisuuttaan mielikuvien tasolla nuoren miehen kumppaneiksi olivat kelvanneet vallan mainiosti myös hänen oman sukupuolensa edustajat, ja erityisesti neljännellä luokalla noita hikisenkosteita päiväunia oli tähdittänyt ahkeraan tahtiin myös luihuisen tuvanjohtaja kohtalokkaine katseineen sekä ankarine auktoriteetteineen. Ei Severus Kalkaros varsinaisesti ollut koskaan tuolta potentiaalisten fantasiankohteiden listalta kadonut, vaikkei ollutkaan enää sen yhden talven jälkeen niitä kuumimpia suosikkeja ollut, ja Dracon ollessa kuudennella luokalla mieshän oli ollut suorastaan vaarallinen pojan lapsellista maineentavoittelua ajatellen. Silloin Draco oli mentaalisesti vetäytynyt kauemmas, kieltäytynyt lainkaan katsomasta sielunsa silmin niitä teräväpiirteisiä kasvoja sekä liemiaineiden tahraamia pianistinsormia. Silloin hän oli oppinut pelkäämään ja vihaamaankin, hyljeksimään aiemmin ihailemaansa.

Ja sitten Kalkaros oli pelastanut hänet. Katkaissut elämänlangan, johon Draco ei ollut kyennyt kajoamaan, ja raahannut hänet mukanaan pois Tylypahkasta. Auttanut ylös, kun hän oli kompastunut. Käskenyt häntä juoksemaan. Kietonut lopulta käsivartensa Dracon ympärille, kun tämä ei lamaantuneena ollut pystynyt omin voimin kaikkoontumaan. Tuonut hänet kotiin. 

Kalkaros siis herätti Dracossa parhaimmillaankin ristiriitaisia tunteita. Sitä paitsi ei Draco ollut koskaan oikeasti maannut miehen kanssa, ainoastaan ajatellut sitä, ellei sitä Blaisen kanssa kerran kokeiltua humalaista kähmimistä otettu lukuun. Tässä yhteydessä se ei tuntunut lainkaan verrannollisesta — silloin he olivat kumpikin lauenneet housuihinsa ja sammuneet lattialle kylki kyljessä, nyt taas Dracon olisi määrä antaa vartalonsa jonkun itseään huomattavasti kokeneemman käyttöön. Jonkun, jolla olisi varmasti hyvinkin tarkka lista siitä, mitä kaikkea suojatiltaan halusi. Ei Draco tietenkään mikään neitsyt sanan puhtaimmassa merkityksessä ollut, mutta nyt hänen täytyisi luopua niistä viimeisistäkin koskemattomuutensa riekaleista, halusi hän sitä tai ei. 

Tilanne voisi tietysti olla monin verroin pahempi, hänhän olisi voinut joutua Mulciberin ikeen alle. Kalkaros tuskin olisi ihan yhtä väkivaltainen... vaikka hitostako sitäkään todella tiesi. Kalkaros ehkä kätki mietteensä ja mieltymyksensä muiden edessä, mutta suljettujen ovien takana tämä voisi olla _ihan mitä tahansa_. 

Ajatus seksin harrastamisesta Kalkaroksen kanssa ei ehkä ollut varsinaisesti vastenmielinen, mutta ei Draco ollut koskaan osannut kuvitellakaan, että hänen elämässään voisi tapahtua tällaista käännettä. Että kuolonsyöjyys olisi tätä. Eikä hän _halunnut_ , häntä ainoastaan ahdisti. 

Sitä paitsi hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mitä hänen nyt täytyisi sen ilmiselvän lisäksi tehdä, ei Kalkaros ollut sanonut mitään. Sopimuksen solmimisen jälkeen kului kokonainen viikko ennen kuin mies suvaitsi saapua seuraavan kerran Malfoylle, ja kun Draco kuuli tämän tulleen, hän saattoi ainoastaan arvailla, mitä häneltä nyt odotettiin. Haluaisiko Kalkaros... nyt... ja missä... ei kai sentään Dracon huoneessa..? 

Entä miten hän tahtoisi Dracon muutoin käyttäytyvän? Olihan kyseessä sentään omanlaisensa intiimisuhde, heidän välinsä eivät enää olisi samanlaiset kuin aiemmin, ja olihan Kalkaros halunnut häntä sen verran, että oli riitaantunut tämän nuoren lihan tähden Mulciberin kanssa... Ehkä hän nyt odotti Dracon osoittavan julkisestikin jonkinlaista kuuliaisuutta... tai jotain. Ainakin hän oli ilmoittanut Mulciberille välittömästi, ettei ollut halukas jakamaan. Toisaalta taas Severus Kalkaros oli kaikkea muuta kuin julkisesti asioitaan levittelevää sorttia, helpommin hänen kuvittelisi tavallista säädyllisyyttä toivovan. 

Ja kun ei osannut päättää toimintasuunnitelmaa, Draco istui huoneessaan puimassa vaihtoehtojaan niin kauan, että lopulta hänen oveensa koputettiin. Hän säpsähti sydän kurkussa varmana siitä, että se olisi Kalkaros ja nyt se tapahtuisi — nyt mies oli tullut ottamaan sen, minkä oli viikko sitten omakseen vaatinut — mutta kun ovi viimein avautui, se olikin vain äiti ilmoittamassa, että päivällinen oli katettu. Draconkin olisi syytä liittyä seuraan. Ne olivat _niitä_ päivällisiä. 

Muu seurue siemaili ruokasalissa jo aperitiiveja. Isä taisi olla taas hieman humalassa (tai ehkä pitäisikin sanoa _edelleen_ ), ja Rodolphus Lestrange loi häneen niin halveksuvia katseita, että se tuntui jopa tilanteen huomioonottaen liioitellulta. Kalkaros oli ainoa, joka noteerasi Dracon saapumisen, mutta hän ei silti ilmaissut eleelläkään, mitä tahtoisi suojattinsa tekevän. Tuijotti vain sieluttomilla silmillään. Osaamatta toimia toisinkaan, Draco meni miehen luo ja painoi päänsä ainoastaan aavistuksen verran liian syvään kohteliaassa kumarruksessa. 

“Sir. Kuinka voitte?”

“Tavallisesti.”

“Toivottavasti nautitte samppanjasta.”

“Olen juonut kehnompiakin. Ja tosiaan, Leonius”, Kalkaros sanoi kääntyen pöytää kohti käyvän Mulciberin suuntaan. “Ajattelin, että Draco istuisi tänään tavanomaisen paikkansa sijaan minun vieressäni. Olisitko siis niin ystävällinen, että ottaisit jonkin muun paikan kuin tuon?”

Mulciber sihahti vastaukseksi jotakin, joka olisi yhtä hyvin voinut olla “haista vittu” kuin pelkkä raivokas korahduskin, mutta siirtyi joka tapauksessa. 

Mestarin otettua Malfoyn kartanon hallintaansa Dracon lapsuudesta asti tutut kodin seinät olivat muuttuneet — kermanvaaleat tapetit saivat hänen silmissään sairaalloisen sävyn, lähestyvästä kuolosta kielivän, nurkat muovautuivat pimeiksi ja pölyisiksi, ja jokainen ovi oli äkkiä varjoineen potentiaalinen portti lopulliseen kadotukseen. Siellä, missä oli joskus ollut turva, vaanivat nyt vieraat vaarat. Nyt Kalkaroksen vierellä maailma tuntui keinahtavan taas toisenlaisille raiteille, jotka eivät välttämättä olleet sen paremmat kuin edellisetkään, mutta yhtä kaikki tyystin erilaiset. Tässä todellisuudessa Draco ei enää tiennyt, miten päin hänen täytyisi yrittää olla tai mitä kohden luoda katseensa, mikä oli hänen osansa ja osuutensa, kenen maalla hän ylipäätään seisoi. 

Draco tunsi Kalkaroksen käden lämmön häälyvän ristiselkänsä yllä, kun mies häneen suoranaisesti koskettamatta ohjasti häntä paikalleen. Kukaan ei kehdannut avoimesti tuijottaa, mutta Draco aisti silti uteliaat, pälyilevät katseet Kalkaroksen vetäessä hänelle tuolin sekä kehottaessa eleillään häntä istumaan. Draco paleli ja hikosi yhtäaikaisesti. Kenties Kalkaros olisi muissakin yhteyksissä yhtä kohtelias — täydellinen herrasmieskuolonsyöjä, tavoiltaan ylhäisintä aatelia, vaikkei vaimeasti kuiskittujen tietojen mukaan kovin kummoista syntyperää ollutkaan — tyyni ja hillitty ja ehkä jopa... huomioonottavainen. 

Hetken verran Draco ehti aprikoida, pitäisikö hänen yrittää ylläpitää keskustelua heidän välillään; toisaalta hän oli paljon alempana arvoasteikolla eikä hänen ehkä olisi edes soveliasta puhutella Kalkarosta ilman eksplikoitua lupaa, mutta toisaalta tämän vieretysten istumisen saattoi tulkita nimenomaan sellaiseksi luvaksi, olihan Kalkaros kuitenkin vaatinut häntä seurakseen... Ongelma kuitenkin ratkesi omia aikojaan, kun Mulciber intoutui kyselemään Kalkarokselta ivalliseen sävyyn kaikenlaista typerää nippelitietoa Tylypahkan tulevista muutoksista. Kalkaros vastasi varsin ympäripyöreästi, mutta sen verran informaatiota antaen, että sananvaihtoa saattoi nimittää keskusteluksi, ja jossain vaiheessa Rodolphus Lestrangekin lämpeni puheenaiheelle. 

“Entäs lemmikit?” Mulciber kysyi äkkiä terävästi saaden Dracon vetämään palan paistia henkitorveen. 

“Anteeksi?”

“Että miten helvetissä niin kiireinen mies kuin maamme johtava kasvatuslaitoksen rehtori kykenee pitämään riittävästi huolta uudesta lemmikistään?” Mulciber virkkoi ja antoi katseensa lipua Dracoon hymyillen samalla niin rivosti, että poika tunsi kasvojensa helottavan punaisina jo parissa sekunnissa.

“Onko tämä varmasti sovelias aihe ruokapöytään, Leonius?”

“Tarkoitin tietysti sitä Dumbledoren jälkeensä jättämää feeniksiä”, Mulciber sivalsi saaden Rabastan Lestrangen tyrskähtämään pöydän toisessa päässä. 

“Älä sinä suotta minun velvollisuuksistani huolehdi”, Kalkaros sanoi pehmeästi ja laski kätensä pöydän alle Dracon polvelle. “Uskon, että kykenen pitämään langat hyppysissäni vallan mainiosti ilman apuasi.”

Draco tuskin oli koskaan istunut niin ryhdikkäästi kuin silloin. Kalkaroksen käsi lepäsi hänen polvellaan kevyesti, hivelemättä tai puristamatta, se vain oli siinä säteillen lämpöään vaatteiden läpi. Dracosta tuntui siltä kuin Mulciberin pistävä katse läpäisisi eebenpuisen pöytälevyn nähden kaiken, mitä sen alapuolella tapahtui, ja kun hiljaisen sodankäynnin hetki oli kulunut loppuun — vain muutama erityisen raskas sydämenlyönti, ei sen enempää — Mulciber käänsi huomionsa toisaalle ja Kalkaros nosti kätensä tarttumaan viinipikariin. 

Loppuaterian ajan keskustelu käsitteli koulutuspolitiikan ja Tylypahkan rehtorin velvollisuuksien sijaan ministeriön viimeisimpiä käänteitä, joten pääosin Yaxley ja Travers olivat äänessä. Draco onnistui rentoutumaan sen verran, että sai syötyä miltei puolet ateriastaan kaikesta hermoilusta huolimatta. Kalkaros ei koskettanut häntä enää uudelleen. Jälkiruoan aikana Draco mietti, pitäisikö hänen nyt vuorostaan tehdä jotain, mutta koska fyysinen kontakti muiden nähden oli otettu pakon sanelemana, reviirin ja omistusoikeuden osoituksena, hän arveli julkisen lääppimisen olevan epätoivottua. 

Rodolphus ehdotti aterian päätteeksi sikareita. Suunnaton pala takertui Dracon kurkkuun. Hän nousi Kalkaroksen jälkeen, kulki tämän perässä kohti salonkia pakottaen pitämään katseensa niin tiukasti eteenpäin suunnattuna, ettei vahingossakaan vilkaisisi vanhempiinsa. Hän ei kestäisi nähdä äidin ilmettä, olisi se millainen hyvänsä, eikä isän yleinen alennustilakaan olisi erityisen voimaannuttavaa katsottavaa siinä tilanteessa. Vaikka eipä se sitä ollut muulloinkaan, ei totisesti, miten kaikki heidän loistonsa olikaan kadonnut, tummunut vanhan hopean lailla pelkäksi sameaksi surkeudeksi. 

“Draco?”

“Niin?” poika kysyi ja seisahtui niille sijoilleen Kalkaroksen puhutellessa häntä. Ilta hämärsi jo, joten käytävän kymmenet kynttilät oli sytytetty, ja niiden väräjävä valo sai Kalkaroksen ihon näyttämään suorastaan vahamaiselta — kuin jonkinlaiselta naamiolta, niin terävät ja kummalliset hänen piirteensä olivat läheltä katsottuna. Kiiltävät mustat hiukset ja mustan kaavun korkea kaulus korostivat vaikutelmaa dramaattisella kontrastillaan. Dracon sydän hakkasi niin kiivaasti, että hän epäili sen kuuluvan aina viereiseen huoneeseen asti. 

Kalkaros ojensi kätensä kohti Dracoa, ja pojan hengitys salpautui. Pitkät, luisevat sormet liukuivat varoen kapealle hartialle.

“En tarvitse sinua tänään tämän enempää”, Kalkaros ilmoitti värittömästi, ja hänen sormensa kiristyivät puristamaan Dracon olkaa ennen kuin hän töytäisi poikaa kevyesti kauemmas, käskien tätä sanattomasti poistumaan paikalta. 

Dracon jalat toimivat hänen mieltään paremmin; hän ei käsittänyt mitään, mutta kiireesti hän osasi silti kulkea takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Niin paljon kuin hän olikin panikoinut, pelännyt tulevaa osaamatta edes kunnolla maalata mielessään kauhukuvia siitä, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan... eikä todellisuudessa sitten tapahtunutkaan yhtään mitään.

Pala kurkussa kuristi kaikesta huolimatta edelleen ankarasti ja kuumat kyyneleet pyrkivät kihoamaan silmäkulmiin, Draco oli yhtäaikaisesti sekä helpottunut että aiempaakin ahdistuneempi. Kenties kamalinta olikin odottaa tietäen, että _jotain_ tulisi takuuvarmasti tapahtumaan, mutta sen tarkempaa tietoa olisi turha vartoa. _Hiljaiset ovat aina niitä kaikkein pahimpia_ , Dracon alitajunta kuiskasi käheästi, ja hänen käpertyessään vuoteeseen peiton alle, kaapua tai edes kenkiä riisumatta, muisto siitä miltei olemattomasta kosketuksesta alkoi kuumottaa hänen polveaan; kuin Kalkaros olisi merkinnyt hänet, painanut häneen pimeänpiirron kaltaisen leiman, ja nyt ihoon imeytynyt muste sykki hänen sisällään. Kuin Kalkaros olisi ulottanut otteensa hänestä nahan alle. 

 

*

 

Aina aiemmin Draco oli laskenut päiviä koulun alkuun iloiten hiljalleen pienenevistä luvuista; ei hän läksyjä tai tielleen änkeviä puuskupuheja koskaan kaivannut, mutta loman viimeisillä viikoilla oli tapana olla tuskastuttavan tylsiä. Uusien koulukirjojen opintokokonaisuudet tuntuivat aina siinä vaiheessa kiehtovilta ja hyvällä tavalla haastavilta, huispauskenttä kutsui rikkomaan viimevuotisia ennätyksiä, ja arki omien ikätoverien kanssa houkutteli muutenkin huomattavasti enemmän kuin vanhempien naamojen katseleminen. Kesän matkat oli tehty ja kirjeenvaihdotkin hoidettu, kukaan paitsi Pansy Parkinson ei vaivautunut kirjoittamaan vain paria viikkoa ennen koululle palaamista. 

Nyt oli kuitenkin toisin — Draco olisi voinut antaa vaikka oikean kätensä, jos sillä olisi saanut ajan pysähtymään. Se, mikä oli aiemmin tuntunut tylsältä ja tympäisevältä, oli nyt sitä, mitä hän eniten janosi. Hän tuijotti mitään näkemättömin silmin seinää ja kaipasi niitä pitkiä raukeita päiviä, jolloin ei tapahtunut mitään. Aivan kuten ei nytkään. Aiemmin hiljaisuus hänen ympärillään oli kuitenkin ollut todellista tyyntä, vailla painostavia lupauksia tulevista, vielä nimeään ja lopullista muotoaan hakevista koettelemuksista. Tämä hiljaisuus oli mätää ja myrkyllistä, se velloi hänen vanavedessään valmiina tukahduttamaan, painamaan hänet kasaan. 

Sinä aikana Kalkaros kävi Malfoyn kartanolla kahdesti. Ensimmäisellä kerralla Draco ei edes nähnyt häntä, kuuli vain visiitistä jälkikäteen Mulciberin virnuillessa sille, kuinka Mestari piti Kalkaroksen niin törkeän kiireisenä, ettei miespolo tainnut ehtiä kunnolla edes nauttia työnsä hedelmistä. Kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi Mulciber haukkasi palan suuresta punaisesta omenasta, jonka laski sitten takaisin hedelmäkulhoon nahistuneiden rypäleiden viereen, ja Dracoa kylmäsi miehen kulkiessa hänen ohitseen. 

Toisella kerralla Kalkarosta ei paikalle kutsunut Mestari vaan Narcissa Malfoy. 

Nuorempana Dracosta oli aluksi ollut kummallista, että heillä aina silloin tällöin teellä pistäytyvä isän ja äidin ystävä Severus Kalkaros oli yhtäkkiä hänen opettajansa, myöhemmin hän taas oli kokenut olevansa etuoikeutettu voidessaan sosialisoida tuvanjohtajansa kanssa epämuodollisissa merkeissä toisin kuin valtaosa luihuisista. Nyt Draco oli ainoastaan hämmentynyt sekä ennen kaikkea julmetun kiusaantunut istuessaan salongissa vanhempiensa ja Kalkaroksen kanssa.

Isä lorautti ensimmäiseen kupilliseensa terästystä taskumatistaan kun luuli, etteivät muut näe. Kupin tyhjennyttyä hän ei enää vaivautunut esittämään mitään vaan tarjosi reilusti viskiään muillekin.

“Laita nyt sitten. Mutta vain vähän”, äiti sanoi ja ojensi puolityhjää kuppiaan. Kullankeltaista viskiä läiskähti teen joukkoon huomattavasti enemmän kuin _vain vähän_. Äiti nyrpisti nenäänsä juodessaan, mutta tyhjensi silti kuppinsa kahdella suurella kulauksella. Kalkaros kieltäytyi väkijuomista kätensä kohotuksella, Draco puolestaan nautti tarjotun terästyksen suoraan taskumatin suusta. Kaikesta ympärillä rehottavasta rappiosta huolimatta tuntui väärältä juoda alkoholia sillä tavalla vanhempiensa kanssa. 

Kalkaros tarkkaili häntä sivusilmällä. Miehen ei voisi missään nimessä sanoa tuijottavan, tämähän hädintuskin katsoi häneen, mutta silti Draco tunsi tämän intensiivisen huomion kasvoillaan ja kaulallaan, toisiaan hermostuneena hivelevillä käsillään, polvellaan. Hänen mielessään välähtelivät utuiset kuvat siitä, kuinka hän polvistuisi Kalkaroksen eteen siellä salongissa, koskettaisi tätä ensin sormillaan, sitten huulillaan ja kielellään, yrittäisi parhaansa mukaan olla kakomatta ja vapisematta. Tai ehkä hän nousisi tämän syliin, tuntisi tämän kädet vaatteidensa alla, rinnallaan ja vatsallaan. Tuntisi tämän sisällään. Ja vaikka sen täytyisi sattua helvetillisesti, olisi se ehkä vähemmän inhottavaa kuin _sen_ ottaminen suuhun, ainakaan hänen ei tarvitsisi tehdä mitään... ja Kalkaroksella oli sentään miellyttävät kädet, ainakin ne _näyttivät_ miellyttäviltä posliinista teekuppia pidellessään, joten ehkä jos hän koskettaisi Dracoa tarpeeksi, juoksuttaisi käsiään hänen kehollaan riittävästi, hän voisi... sietää... sen...

“Draco?”

Hän hätkähti tajuten pudonneensa keskustelusta. Äiti kurtisti kulmiaan huolestuneena.

“Mm. Anteeksi”, Draco mumisi. “Päätä särkee.”

“Kenties sinun on syytä mennä lepäämään”, Kalkaros ehdotti sillä kaikkein silkkisimmällä nuotillaan — sillä, joka oli niin käsittämättömän pehmeä ja hyväilevä, että sen taakse oli pakko kätkeytyä jotain lähestulkoon tappavaa. Se oli kuin sokerilla kuorrutettua arsenikkia. Draco nyökkäsi vaisusti. 

“Sopiiko, että saatan sinut huoneeseesi?” Draco nyökkäsi uudelleen. Isä näytti pahoinvoivalta. 

Tuntui omituisen epäsopivalta, että se tapahtuisi päiväsaikaan. Aurinko ei varsinaisesti paistanut, mutta oli silti valoisaa, ja kulkiessaan nyt Kalkaroksen vierellä kohti väistämätöntä Draco ei voinut välttää ajatusta, että mies näytti oikeastaan aika arkiselta. Tavalliselta. Hän oli ruma sellaisella eksoottisella ja kumman kiehtovalla tavalla, että yleensä hän vaikutti kuuluvan johonkin aivan toiseen luokkaan kuin tylsät keskivertokansalaiset. Hänessä oli jotain jännittävää ja tavoittamatonta. Sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä hän oli kuitenkin jollain vaikeasti määriteltävällä tavalla hyvin normaali, ja vaikkei se saanutkaan Dracoa _haluamaan_ yhtään aiempaa enempää, se sai kaiken tuntumaan hivenen helpommalta. Ehkei se sentään olisi niin ylitsepääsemättömän kamalaa kuin Draco oli ehtinyt jo kuvitella, ehkä se vain tapahtuisi ja olisi sitten hoidettu vähän niin kuin parantajalla käynti... 

He seisahtuivat Dracon huoneen ovelle. Kalkaros vilkaisi taakseen kuin jotakuta katseellaan hakien, kosketti Dracon poskea hyvin kevyesti — sormenpäät hädintuskin hipaisivat pojan ihoa — ja sitten hän jo vetäytyikin kauemmas.

“Tapaamme taas koululla. Lepää hyvin.”

Sinä yönä Dracon oli vaikea saada unta. Hän heittelehti vuoteessaan kuunnellen ulkona ujeltavaa tuulta sekä alakerrasta kantautuvia katkonaisia ääniä (Bellatrix huusi, Bellatrix nauroi, joku rikkoi jotakin), nousi ylös ja kiersi kuumeista kehää, meni takaisin vuoteeseen vain noustakseen pian uudestaan. Lopulta hän seisahtui ikkunan eteen katsomaan, miltä alkavan syksyn pimeys näytti puutarhan ylle levittäydyttyään. Kesä oli ollut kalsea ja kostea, eikä pihamaalla ollut enää lainkaan kukkia kuihtumaan, kaikki oli ollut kuollutta jo pitkään. 

Koulun alkuun oli alle viikko, ja Draco alkoi olla liian väsynyt jatkuvaan uhkaan enää todella pelätäkseen.


	3. Niska

Draco tiesi, että Theodore Nott oli kuullut _siitä_ — hänen täytyi olla, olihan hän ollut kartanolla sinä iltana, kun Mulciber oli tarjouksensa esittänyt. Varmasti Mulciber oli kironnut tappiotaan sen verran kiihkeästi, ettei Kalkaroksen ja Dracon sopimus ollut jäänyt salaisuudeksi kenellekään niiden seinien sisäpuolella. Ja koska Theo tiesi, oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin informaatio leviäisi niin Blaiselle, Pansylle kuin pahimmillaan koko muullekin koululle; jos jokin oli aina ylittänyt Tylypahkassa tiukat tuparajat, niin juorujen kulkeminen. Pian kaikki tietäisivät Draco Malfoyn olevan rehtorin lemmikki. _Rehtorin narttu_. 

Toisaalta sillä ei kai olisi kovinkaan suurta merkitystä, sillä hänen yleinen alennustilansa kävi selväksi ilman tuota tietoakin heti Tylypahkan uuden uljaan aikakauden käynnistyessä. Jo ensimmäisillä oppitunneilla tehtiin tiettäväksi luihuisten, nuorten kuolonsyöjien, nykyinen nokkimisjärjestys: sellaiset opettajat kuin McGarmiwa ja Sinistra antoivat Dracon vajota rauhassa varjoihin taaimmaisessa pulpetissa, heidän silmissään Dracoa tuskin oli olemassakaan, professorit Carrow ja Carrow puolestaan osoittivat halveksuntaansa suoraan. Theodore oli heidän tunneillaan tuvan nouseva tähti, suuri lupaus, ja Blaise fiksuna sekä sopivan välinpitämättömänä sijoittui hyväksi kakkoseksi. Pansy, se ruskeakielisistä lutkista kaikkein pahin, kiemurteli kunnon nousukkaan tavoin kummankin Carrowin suosioon alta aikayksikön ylitsevuotavilla kehuilla ja tökeröllä flirtillä, ja jopa Crabbe ja Goyle osoittivat merkkejä jonkinlaisesta alkeellisesta ymmärryksestä sen suhteen, että asiat olivat nyt toisin. 

Ja sieltä pahnojen pohjilta tähytessä maailma näytti taas kovasti erilaiselta kuin aiemmin. Olihan Draco pitänyt matalaa profiilia edellisenäkin lukuvuonna, mutta silloin hän oli yrittänyt asettaa askeleitaan osaksi suurempaa kuviota eteenpäin päästäkseen. Sillä kaikella oli ollut päämäärä, hän oli tavoitellut jotakin, nyt taas ainoana missiona oli pysyä mahdollisimman huomaamattomana. 

Silti joku tuntui tarkkailevan jatkuvasti. Jokainen likeltä kuuluva kuiskaus kantoi mukanaan potentiaalia pahoista puheista, jotka käsittelivät _juuri häntä_ , jokainen tukahdutettu tyrskähdys saattoi olla hänen aiheuttamansa. Draco oli tietoinen ulkoisesta olemuksestaan ja asennoistaan tavoilla, joita ei ollut aiemmin osannut edes kuvitella. Luihuisen oleskeluhuone ei ollut se hänen valtaistuinsalinsa, jollaiseksi hän oli kuvitellut sen vielä muovautuvan — joka se oli hetken verran jo miltei ollutkin — ja hän muisti aivan liian elävästi sen, miksi oli tuntenut tarvetta itkeä murheitaan keskenkasvuiselle kummitukselle kaikkien karttamassa tyttöjenvessassa. 

 

*

 

“Ja Malfoy.”

“Niin?”

“Rehtorilla on kuulemma sinulle... _asiaa_... joten hän toivoo, että menet käymään hänen työhuoneellaan”, Alecto Carrow hykerteli. Draco näki sivusilmällä, kuinka Blaise kääntyi vilkaisemaan Theodorea, ja tämä nyökkäsi vastaukseksi lausumattomaan kysymykseen.

“Nytkö?”

“Ei, myöhemmin. Illalla. Ja mitä _nautinnollisinta_ viikonloppua teille muillekin, keskittymisenne oli suorastaan ihastuttavaa näin perjantain viimeisiksi oppitunneiksi. Jatkakaa samaan malliin. Mikäli viikonlopun aikana mieleenne juolahtaa lisäkysymyksiä päivän aiheista, älkää epäröikö etsiä minua käsiinne, sitä vartenhan me opettajat täällä koulussa olemme...” 

Draco ehti kuulla Pansyn aloittavan taas yhden ylisanoista koostuvan vuodatuksen oppitunnin kiinnostavuudesta, sitten hänen jalkansa olivatkin jo kantaneet hänet pois kaikkien muiden luota. Pois kovien äänien ja uteliaiden katseiden ulottuvilta. _Illalla._ Mikä ajanmääre sekin oikein oli olevinaan, mitä se käytännössä tarkoitti? Oliko ilta jo ennen päivällistä? Heti sen jälkeen? Vai kenties vasta paljon myöhemmin, koko muun koulun jo vaiettua? 

Sen täytyi olla jonkinlainen testi, ehkä jopa arvoitus — 

“Sinä taas!” kuului kimeä tytönääni, ja vasta siinä vaiheessa Draco kunnolla käsitti suunnaneensa siihen kolmannen kerroksen kaameaan tyttöjenvessaan. Vaikka Potter kataline kirouksineen olikin lopulta käynyt siellä hänen kimppuunsa, jokin siellä vetosi edelleen, kai se tuntui jollain vaikeasti määriteltävällä tavalla turvallisemmalta kuin monet muut paikat. Siellä hän oli aiemminkin saattanut purkaa ahdistustaan. 

Murjottava Myrtti killitti Dracoa lasiensa takaa silmät suurina, eikä poika osannut päättää, näyttikö aave enemmän yllättyneeltä kuin tyytyväiseltä tilanteeseen. Ärsytti. Totta kai onnettoman teinitytön sijaton sielu repisi paljonkin mielihyvää Dracon tragediasta. Peilikuva toi mieleen nurkkaan ahdistetun eläimen. _Hillerin._ Sekin ärsytti. 

“Olin aivan varma sen murhayrityksen jälkeen, ettei sinua enää näkyisi täällä. Paitsi tietysti jos todella kuolisit.”

“Ikävää, jos tuotin pettymyksen”, Draco tuhahti ja käänsi selkänsä kuvajaiselleen.

“Et tietenkään!” Myrtti kielsi kiihkeästi ja nousi kokonaan pois pytystä. Se leijaili lähemmäs mittaillen samalla Dracoa katseellaan, kuin yrittäen nähdä, oliko vaatteiden alla arpia todisteena viimeisimmän visiitin verisestä päätöksestä. “Olet _aina_ tervetullut tähän vessaan, niin hengissä kuin hengettömänäkin, minä en _koskaan_ kieltäisi sinua tulemasta.”

Yhdessä ovessa näkyi ruosteenruskeita roiskeita. Vaikka koko paikka oli muutenkin yksi unohduksen ja tunnistamattomien tahrojen tyyssija, Draco epäili juuri niiden jälkien olevan hänen omaa vertaan. Hän laski koululaukkunsa lattialle, jolla oli vain muutama kuukausi sitten maannut auki viillettynä, hengestään taistellen... ja Kalkaroksen käsivarsilla. Hän muisti edelleen, miten tyynnyttävältä miehen ääni oli kuulostanut kivun hurmeisen harson takaa, miten parantavien loitsujen lempeät nuotit olivat vähitellen vetäneet takaisin tähän maailmaan, sitoneet sielun ja ruumiin jälleen tiukasti kiinni toisiinsa. 

Tuntui vastenmielisen kohtalonomaiselta, että Kalkaros oli pelastanut Dracon sinä keväänä kolmesti — ensin siellä vessassa, sen jälkeen tornissa surmaten Dumbledoren, ja lopulta vielä koulun porteilla. Oliko hän jo silloin suunnitellut jotain _sopimuksen_ kaltaista? Kenties Draco vastasi hänen mieltymyksiään ja hän olisi ehdottanut tällaista järjestelyä ilman Mulciberiakin vedoten siihen, että tavallaan Draco oli hänelle henkensä velkaa. Äkkiä taannoiset tupapisteiden jakelut sekä lukuisat kehut liemiluokassa saivat pintaansa rumia, rivoja sävyjä, ehkä Kalkaros olikin aina katsonut Dracoa sillä silmällä. 

“Voitko huonosti? Oletko sinä sairas?” Myrtti kysyi, ja Dracoa alkoi naurattaa.

“Olisinkin.”

“Miksi?”

“Koska silloin muiden sairaiden keskelle joutuminen ei ehkä jaksaisi haitata.”

“Häh?”

“Ei mitään. Unohda.”

“Minä en ymmärrä.”

“Ei sinun tarvitsekaan.”

“Kuka sitten on sairas?”

“Anna olla.”

“Kertoisit nyt”, Myrtti mankui valittavalla nuotilla. “Onko se vakavaa?”

Dracoa nauratti entistä enemmän. Vakavaako? Voi kyllä, kaikki Severus Kalkaroksessa oli juuri sitä itseään.

“Tuskin siihen sentään kuolee”, hän vastasi viimeistä sanaa painottaen. Myrtin naama venähti.

“On julmaa vitsailla minulle kuolemasta.”

“Julmaa? Mitä sinä muka julmuudesta tiedät?”

“Kehtaatkin! Minä kuolin nuorena, heitin henkeni ennen kuin elämäni oli edes ehtinyt kunnolla —”

“Ja säästyit sen vuoksi paljolta. Mitä valittamista siinä on?”

Piikki osui juuri niin terävänä kuin oli ollut tarkoituskin. Myrtin silmät laajenivat tyrmistyksestä, se tuijotti Dracoa parin pitkän sekunnin ajan vaitonaisena ja niiskaisi sitten kuuluvasti.

“Sinä et tajua mistään mitään! Tuo oli ilkeää, _sinä_ olet ilkeä!” kummitus parkaisi ja painui sitten itkuisesti ulisten takaisin siihen samaiseen pyttyyn, josta oli tullutkin. 

Vaikka se olikin voittona suorastaan säälittävä, se tarjosi silti enemmän onnistumisen elämystä kuin mikään muu pitkään aikaan. Olkoonkin pelkkä ylidramaattinen esiteinin aave, Draco oli kohonnut ainakin jonkun yläpuolelle, löytänyt tämän kipukohdan eikä joutunut itse pilkan kohteeksi. Kun hän nyt ajatteli sitä taannoista episodia näillä nurkilla, ei edessä häämöttävä enää tuntunut ihan niin pahalta — hän oli miltei kuollut Kalkaroksen käsissä jo kerran, tuskin tämä nyt sentään sitä kamalampaa voisi olla. 

Draco nosti laukkunsa ja lähti vessasta selviytyjän uhoa puhkuen. Suurin osa oli ehtinyt karista pois siinä vaiheessa, kun rehtorin kanslian edessä istuva kiviveistos astui syrjään hänen tieltään, mutta tapahtuisipa mitä hyvänsä, hän pitäisi päänsä pystyssä. Kalkaros oli saanut todistaa jo aivan liian monta kertaa Dracon murtumista, joten nyt sai riittää, hän oli sentään Malfoy!

“Tulit aikaisin”, Kalkaros totesi nousematta työpöytänsä äärestä. Kylmä hiki nousi Dracon kämmenille, ryhtinsä hän sentään onnistui säilyttämään.

“Haluatteko siis, että poistun, sir?”

“Samapa se, mihin aikaan tämä tapahtuu. Ole hyvä ja istu.”

Draco istuutui huoneen seinustalla sijaitsevalle sohvalle odottamaan. Hän silitteli hajamielisesti karheaa kangaspintaa miettien, pitäisikö hänen riisuutua valmiiksi tai ottaa edes päällyskaapu pois, mutta hän ei rohjennut kysyä. Tuntui sanoinkuvaamattoman typerältä. Kalkaros jatkoi papereidensa tutkailemista raapustaen sillöin tällöin jotain pergamentille, ja Dracon katse hakeutui jatkuvasti mittailemaan suurta, myrkynvihreää sulkakynää. Kului kaksi minuuttia. Sitten seuraavat kaksi, ja taas seuraavat, ja pian Draco oli vartonut kymmenen minuuttia. Kalkaros ei ollut vilkaissutkaan häneen sinä aikana. Tuntui aiempaakin typerämmältä. 

Varttitunnin kuluttua Draco selvitti tuskaisesti kurkkuaan. 

“... sir?”

“Niin?”

“Tuota... anteeksi, minä vain.. eh... mitä minun —”

“Oletan, että sinulla on koulukirjoja laukussasi.”

Draco nyökkäsi. Kalkaros ei sitä nähnyt, sillä mies ei edelleenkään katsonut Dracoon, mutta ehkä hiljaisuus puhui riittävän voimakkaasti puolestaan. 

“Voit tietysti istua toimettomanakin, mikäli haluat, mutta suosittelen käyttämään tämän ajan hyödyllisesti ja opiskelemaan.”

“M-mitä?”

“Tiedät varmasti, mitä _opiskeleminen_ on.”

“M-mutta... siis kyllä, tiedän, sir, minä vain... tuota...”

“Ellei se ole jo käynyt selväksi, niin en aio koskea sinuun. Ajatus intiimistä kanssakäymisestä vastentahtoisen partnerin kanssa ei ole milloinkaan houkutellut, enkä koe minkäänlaista tarvetta kokeilla sitä käytännössä.”

Draco nielaisi kuuluvasti ja Kalkaros kohotti viimein katseensa työstään. Miehen kasvoilla oli niin arkipäiväisen ärtynyt ilme, että hänen olisi voinut olettaa puhuvan koulun yksinkertaisimpien sääntöjen noudattamisesta eikä suinkaan siitä, kuinka suorastaan legitiimi raiskaus jäisikin toteutumatta. Jokin Dracon sisällä tuntui käpertyvän kokoon, ja hän aukoi suutaan tietämättä, mitä sanoa. 

“Toki minulla on vapaus menetellä suojattini kanssa siten, kuin itse koen parhaaaksi, mutta kuten varmasti jo tiesitkin, tietyt tahot ovat kovasti niiden vulgaareimpien vanhojen käytäntöjen perään”, Kalkaros jatkoi kyllästyneeseen sävyyn. “Mikäli aiheesta kysytään, kehotan sinua vihjaamaan vähemmän hienovaraisesti, että sopimuksemme on pantu lihallisesti täytäntöön ja että olen hyvin reviiritietoinen. Muutoin voit varautua Mulciberin ja muidenkin... hmm... minua kiihkeämpien kuolonsyöjien kilpaileviin tarjouksiin. Kysyttävää?”

“Mitä... mitä tämä käytännössä sitten oikein tarkoittaa?” Draco kähähti kurkku kuivana. “Mitä minun pitää tehdä?”

“Tällä hetkellä suosittelen edelleen sitä läksyihin paneutumista. En jatkossakaan halua sinua tänne harva se ilta notkumaan, onhan minulla ajalleni tärkeämpääkin käyttöä kuin koulupoikien kanssa pelehtiminen, joten sovitaan nyt alkuun, että tulet perjantaisin.”

“Mihin aikaan?”

“Aivan sama. Tulet illalla, kun ehdit, ja varaudut viettämään luonani ainakin pari tuntia. Jos joku ehdottaa muuta ohjelmaa, kieltäydy. Aina. Ja pidä huoli, että joku huomaa tulosi.”

Draco nyökkäsi kankeasti, sitten Kalkaros syventyi takaisin työhönsä aivan kuin mitään keskeytystä ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. 

Käyty keskustelu painui hitaasti Dracon tajuntaan, sana sanalta ja ajatus ajatukselta. Kun kokonaisuus keskeisine merkityksineen alkoi viimein todella muodostua mielessä, niin Dracon kädet kuin polvetkin alkoivat vapista. Helpotus kupli hänen sisällään raivokkaasti kiehuvan liemen lailla, ja aivan yhtäkkiä hän alkoi kiskoa ilmaa sisäänsä pitkinä, värisevinä henkäyksinä, melkein kuin hän olisi juuri pelastunut täpärästi hukkumiselta. Kalkaros ei ollut huomaavinaankaan. 

Kasattuaan itseään hyvän tovin Draco onnistui lopulta kaivamaan laukustaan muodonmuutosten oppikirjan, mutta sen avaaminen oli jo liikaa vaadittu. Hän piteli kirjaa sylissään ja tuijotti vuoroin otsikon ruskeita kohokirjaimia, vuoroin kuivia rystysiään. Punertava veresliha kuulsi varisevan ihon alta. Hän oli nahkaansa luova matelija, eikä hän pitänyt siitä, mikä kuoriutui esiin vanhan kuoren kadotessa suomu suomulta. Hänen oli pitänyt olla voimakas, vaikuttava, ei jatkuvasti käskytettävissä tai pelastettavissa. Kenties tällaisen jatkuessa tarpeeksi kauan hän katoaisi kokonaan, ehkä vanhojen luulojen viimeisen murenan karistessa jäljelle ei jäisi enää mitään. 

“Sir?”

“No?”

“Miksi?”

Kalkaros huokaisi tuskastuneena. Mustat silmät kohtasivat Dracon katseen pistävinä, kuin sieluun saakka kurkottaen, sitten Narcissa Malfoyn ääni tunkeutui pojan mieleen kevyenä kaikuna. 

_“Ja lupaatko sinä parhaan kykysi mukaan suojella häntä hankaluuksilta?”_

“Rikkumattomien valojen raivostuttavin piirre on se, etteivät ne ota huomioon kontekstia. Kun on kerran lupauksen tehnyt, siitä on pidettävä kiinni, muuttui maailma siinä vieressä sitten miten paljon hyvänsä. Oletko nyt udellut tarpeeksi, vai painaako mieltäsi vielä jokin?”

“Ei, sir. Anteeksi, sir”, Draco mumisi. Hän toivoi, että Kalkaros ilmoittaisi sitten, kun olisi sopiva aika lähteä, Draco itse kun ei enää kehtaisi sanoa mitään. Ennemmin hän istuisi siinä vaikka koko viikonlopun. 

Mikä tapa kuluttaa perjantai-iltaa. Parhaassa tapauksessa käytäntö ei kestäisi vain koko lukuvuotta, vaan aina hamaan tulevaisuuteen asti. Vaikka voisivathan asiat aina olla pahemminkin — paljon, paljon pahemmin — Draco ajatteli vaistomaisesti värähtäen. Ehkä seuraava kerta ei olisi enää aivan näin kiusallinen. Hän avasi kirjansa ja alkoi lukea, vaikkei yksikään sana tainnut tavoittaa hänen ymmärrystään. 

 

*

 

Seuraavana perjantaina Draco meni viimeisten tuntien jälkeen päivälliselle luokkatovereidensa kanssa. Hän vilkuili kelloa siihen tyyliin kuin tiukalla aikataululla eläville on tyypillistä ja huomautti ivallisesti kommentoineelle Pansylle, että tämän kannattaisi harkita pitkään ja hartaasti, aukoiko rumaa turpaansa hänelle. Pansyn tiedustellessa syytä tähän Draco vastasi pelkällä kulman kohotuksella. Kaikki tuntuivat tajuavan tismalleen, mitä hän tarkoitti. Tutulla tupakkapaikalla kasvihuone kolmosen takana Draco peilasi itseään lasisesta seinästä, sipaisi tukkaansa ja leikitteli ajatuksella, että ottaisi vihreäraidallisen solmionsa pois. Se taitaisi olla jo liioittelua. 

Kukaan ei kysynyt, mihin hän oli menossa, kun kellon lyödessä tasatuntia Draco huikkasi poistuvansa. 

Kalkaros vaikutti olevan vähemmän huonolla tuulella kuin edellisellä kerralla. Hän istui jälleen kirjoituspöytänsä ääressä, mutta edessään hänellä oli paperitöiden sijaan _Puu & Tarhan_ viimeisin numero sekä höyryävä kupillinen teetä. Tuntui kummalliselta katsoa opettajaa uppoutuneena johonkin muuhun kuin tiukan tieteelliseen julkaisuun, vaikkei Britannian laajalevikkisin kasvienhoidon aikakauslehti sinänsä mikään odottamaton valinta Kalkaroksen lukemistoksi ollutkaan. Siinä oli jotain epämuodollista, miltei kodikastakin, äitikin selaili toisinaan kyseistä lehteä, vaikkei Dracon tietämän mukaan koskaan käsiään mullalla liannutkaan. 

Draco istui samalle sohvalle kuin edelliselläkin kerralla, asetteli muistiinpanovälineet viereensä ja alkoi sitten lukea läksykappaletta eläinten osien säilömisestä liemikäyttöön. Aihe oli iljettävä ja sanankäänteet hetkittäin turhankin informatiivisia, eikä Draco enää muistanut, miten oli joskus aiemmin kestänyt kyseisen kappaleen kuvituksen kaltaisia kammotuksia voimatta pahoin. Nythän hänen nimenomaan pitäisi olla turtunut sellaiseen... vaikka toisaalta vatsalaukun sisällön talteenottoa varten aukileikatut eläimet näyttivät hyvin erilaisilta nyt, kun hän oli saanut omin aistein todistaa, kuinka nälkäinen käärme ahmaisi sisäänsä kokonaisen ihmisen aivan hänen vieressään... 

“Riisu kaapusi!” Kalkaros sihahti äkisti, ja sydämenlyönnin ajan Dracosta tuntui, että hänen oma vatsalaukkunsa vääntäytyi nurin hänen sisällään. Sitten hän kuuli kansliaan johtavasta portaikosta kantautuvat askeleet, tajusi mistä Kalkaroksen vaatimuksessa oli kyse, ja tempaisi ennätysajassa niin päällyskaavun kuin solmionkin yltään. 

Hetkessä Kalkaros oli hänen luonaan, aivan hänen edessään, ja kovat sormet työntyivät niskahiusten lomaan miehen vetäessä Dracoa vieläkin lähemmäs. Rintakehät kohoilivat jännittyneinä toisiaan vasten ja ote hiuksista kiristyi entisestään kuuman hengityksen pyyhkäistessä kaulaa, Kalkaroksen sormenpäät pureutuivat lihaan terävinä ja armottomina saaden Dracon inahtamaan epämiellyttävästä tuntemuksesta juuri silloin, kun ovi avautui. 

Kalkaroksen huulet olivat niin lähellä Dracon ihoa, että hän tunsi niiden lämmön. Hänen kätensä hakeutuivat vaistomaisesti tarrautumaan miehen kaavun rinnuksiin. 

“Pahoitteluni. Tulinko kenties huonolla hetkellä?” Alecto Carrow kujersi kaikkea muuta kuin pahoittelevaan sävyyn. Dracon ei edes tarvinnut nähdä naista tietääkseen, että tämä oli nyt saanut juuri sitä, mitä varten oli tullutkin.

“En vaivaudu edes vastaamaan tuohon”, Kalkaros ärähti kuulostaen juuri sopivan hengästyneeltä sekä ennen kaikkea turhautuneelta. Toinen käsi laskeutui Dracon vyötäisille pitelemään häntä kevyesti paikoillaan. “Olen sanonut lukemattomia kertoja, ettet ole tervetullut koputtamatta, ellei kyse ole akuutista Mestarin asiasta, ja ehkä nyt _viimein_ ymmärrät, minkä tähden. Seuraavalla kerralla kidutan sinua.”

“Älä nyt viitsi, Severus, tuskin se pienestä katsomisesta pilalle —”

“Toisaalta miksipä säästää hyvää kidutusta ensi kertaan, kun sinulla on ilmeisesti aikaa jo nyt?”

“Hyvä on, hyvä on”, Carrow puuskahti. “Palaan asiaan, kun olet vähemmän kireänä. Vaikka pakko sanoa, että —”

“Hyvää yötä, Alecto.”

Kuin sanojensa vakuudeksi Kalkaros väänsi käteensä puristettua hiustukkoa saaden Dracon vaikertamaan uudelleen. Carrow hymähti. Oven liu’uttua kiinni Kalkaros hellitti otettaan hivenen, irti hän päästi vasta portaissa kaikuneiden askelten kokonaan kaikottua. Dracon niskaa kuumotti, mutta muutoin hänen oli kylmä.

Nuo tuntemukset seurasivat Dracoa koko illan, aina tupaan sekä omaan vuoteeseen asti. Seuraavana aamuna kaulan peittäminen tuntui soveliaalta, vaikkei iholle mitään näkyviä jälkiä ollutkaan oikeasti painettu. Aamiaisella Dracoa nolotti. Vaikkei mikään siitä ollutkaan teknisesti ottaen totta, mieltä kirveli se, että kaikki “tiesivät”.

Eilen iltapäivällä koko järjestely oli vielä tuntunut eräänlaiselta peliltä, illuusion luomiselta, nyt Draco sen sijaan käyttäytyi nöyryytetyn roolinsa mukaisesti ihan ilman laskelmointiakin. Hänen oloaan ei ainakaan parantanut se fakta, että seuraavana perjantaina he eivät enää istuisi rehtorin toimistossa vaan Kalkaroksen henkilökohtaisessa huoneistossa; nyt kun yksi pakollinen esitys oli annettu, enemmille riskeille ei ollut minkäänlaista tarvetta. Kalkaros ei kuulemma ollut hänkään erityisen mielissään tästä kehityskulusta, hän ei pitänyt kenenkään päästämisestä yksityisalueelleen, mutta vaihtoehtojakaan ei oikein ollut. Sinne kukaan ei varmastikaan tulisi edes vahingossa todistamaan, mitä heidän välillään tapahtui tai jäi tapahtumatta, minkä lisäksi se tietysti vaikuttaisi edellisen keskeytyksen valossa vähintäänkin luontevalta muutokselta heidän jokaviikkoisessa järjestelyssään.


	4. Sydän

Perjantai. Taas. 

Draco ei tiennyt, missä Tylypahkan rehtorin huoneisto sijaitsi. Hän muisti kyllä, missä Kalkaroksen vanhat opettajanuran aikaiset huoneet olivat, hän oli aikanaan käynyt useammankin kerran tuvanjohtajansa ovella valittamassa joistain Weasleyn kaksosten ja Potterin edesottamuksista, mutta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, oliko mies sittemmin muuttanut linnassa toisaalle. Draco toivoi, että olisi. Tyrmien tunnelma karmi häntä tätänykyä. 

Pohtiessaan näitä asioita päivällisellä Draco tuli vilkuilleeksi turhankin usein Kalkaroksen suuntaan. Kalkaroksen vastatessa katseeseen mustien silmiensä kylmällä tuijotuksella Pansy tirskahti vaimeasti, ja Draco potkaisi tyttöä pöydän alla sääreen. Toisin kuin hän oli odottanut, Pansy potkaisi takaisin. 

“Kyllä minäkin vielä saan niistä piireistä suojelijan, odotahan vain”, Pansy sihahti.

“Kuten jonkun Carrowin, vai?” Draco hymähti ilottomasti, pakaten äänensä täyteen ivaa. “Voi kyllä, odotan sitä oikein innolla.”

“Haista paska.”

Draco ei vaivautunut enää vastaamaan, kääntyi vain pois niin kopean näköisenä kuin suinkin osasi. Toisaalta moinen nokittelu tuntui turhalta, naurettavalta suorastaan, olihan hän jo hävinnyt kaikin mahdollisin tavoin, mutta toisaalta taas hän oli kaikista niistä häviöistään huolimatta edelleen hengissä sekä yhden arvovaltaisimman kuolonsyöjän suojeluksessa. Kuten isä oli surkeasti sammaltaen todennut, kaikki olivat kivunneet vallan kahvaan alemmilta portailta aloittaen, myönsivät sitä ääneen tai eivät. _Pohjalta pääsee ainoastaan ylöspäin_ , hän oli sanonut, ja vaikka niin isän äänestä kuin koko olemuksestakin oli puuttunut kaikki usko noihin sanoihin, Draco alkoi olla valmis ajattelemaan, ettei hänen omaa peliään ollut vielä ihan kokonaan pelattu. Mihinkään huippuasemiin hän tuskin milloinkaan kohoaisi — johan se oli nähty, ettei hänessä ollut sitä _jotain_ , jota parhailta kuolonsyöjiltä vaadittiin — mutta ehkei hän sentään ikuisesti siellä kaikkein alhaisimmissa syövereissä joutuisi rypemään... 

Tappaja hän ei selvästikään ollut, se täytyi hyväksyä ja ottaa toiminnan lähtökohdaksi. Salakähmäinen selän takana operointi sen sijaan oli sujunut kohtalaisella menestyksellä, kyllä hän juonitteluun ja oman etunsa ajamiseen kykenisi, kunhan vain olisi saanut tarpeeksi hyvin kartoitettua kaikki tilanteeseen liittyvät muuttujat. 

Äiti oli joskus sanonut, että silloinkin kun kaikki menee täysin puihin, kannattaa olla upea. Silloin ympäristö pitää sinua potentiaalisena voittajana, kaikesta huolimatta. Dracosta kyllä tuntui, että äiti oli itse unohtanut moisen viisauden, mutta yhtä kaikki ennen tuvasta lähtöä kannatti kuitenkin sipaista otsatukkaa kasvoille enemmän kuin oli asiallista ja löysätä solmiota ihan hivenen verran. Draco vetkutteli oleskeluhuoneessa siihen saakka, että Pansy ehti varmasti nähdä hänen poistuvan. 

Käytävät olivat hiljaisia ja elämättömiä, kuten perjantain alkuiltaan nykyään sopikin. Tylypahkan aiempi naiivi ilmapiiri oli kuollut ja kuopattu edellisen rehtorin myötä. Draco kuljetti kättään pitkin viileitä kiviseiniä, autioina kaikuvat hämyiset hallit tuntuivat toistavan täydellisesti hänen mielenmaisemaansa. Ikivanhat öljylamput loivat himmeällä hehkullaan enemmän varjoja kuin valoa, niiden lasikupuja halkoivat suuret säröt sekä pinttyneet tahrat, joita se siivoton talonmies ei varmastikaan ollut edes yrittänyt pyyhkiä pois vuosikausiin. Ohikiitävän hetken verran Draco oli kuulevinaan toistenkin askeleiden kaikuvan omiensa lomassa, hänen korvansa taisivat tavoittaa kuiskauksenomaisen kaavunkahahduksenkin, mutta äänet katosivat ennen kuin hän ehti olla täysin varma. Vielä vuosi sitten hän olisi jaksanut tarttua asiaan, pysähtyä ja ottaa selvää, kuka se oli ollut, mutta nyt hän ei välittänyt. Hän ei ehkä edes halunnut tietää. 

Kalkaros oli odottanut häntä toimistossaan. Vaikka miehen elekieli olikin yhtä kalseaa kuin aina ennenkin, jokin hänessä vaikutti tavallista kireämmältä — ehkä hänen ryhtinsä oli ankarampi, sanansa huolitellumpia, suunsa asettunut tyytymättömämpään kaareen. Draco kulki hänen perässään ensin pieneen takahuoneeseen ja sieltä paheksuvasti tuhahtelevan muotokuvan takaa aukeavan oven kautta rehtorin huoneistoon. 

Samalla tavoin kuin luihuisten tilat oli sisustettu tuvan tunnusvärillä vihreällä, täällä tekstiilit toistivat syvän purppuran ja luumunpunan sävyjä luoden kultaisten kynttelikköjen sekä valkean marmorin kanssa vaikutelmaa ylitsevuotavaisesta yltäkylläisyydestä. Edessä avautuva olohuone oli jotain aivan muuta kuin Draco oli odottanut Severus Kalkarokselta, joka oli aina vaikuttanut hänen silmissään joltain askeettiseksi yltyvän käytännöllisyyden ruumiillistumalta, ja istuessaan sohvalla tupsukoristeisten, pulleiden tyynyjen keskelle Draco tajusikin Albus Dumbledoren esteettisen silmän todennäköisesti vaikuttavan täällä edelleen. Kalkarosta itseään todennäköisesti ei voisi enää vähempää kiinnostaa, miltä hänen ympärillään näytti; sisustusratkaisuja pohdiskeleva Kalkaros tuntui ainakin täysin absurdilta ajatukselta. Toisaalta tuntui myös vaikealta kuvitella, etteivät pöydänjalkojen keikaroivat riikinkukko-kaiverrukset ärsyttäisi häntä. 

Kalkaros istui nojatuoliin Dracoa vastapäätä ja mulkaisi teekattausta heidän välissään kuin se olisi jotain aivan erityisen säädytöntä. 

“Ilmoitin kotitontuille nauttivani teeni täällä, ja ilmeisesti nekin ovat... perillä meidän... järjestelyistämme.”

Dracon niskaa kuumotti. 

Taikasauvansa napautuksella Kalkaros kaatoi teetä ensin itselleen, katsoi sitten Dracoa kysyvästi posliininen pannu edelleen ilmassa killuen, ja Draco nyökkäsi. Kurkku tuntui liian kuivalta kiitoksen ääneen lausumiseen. Tarjottimelle oli pinottu pikkuruisia kolmioleipiä ja kirsikoin koristettuja marenkikakkuja, kupeista kohosi sitruunoilla maustetun nokkosen vehreä tuoksu. Draco tiesi entuudestaan, että Kalkaros joi aina teensä sellaisena kuin se oli — mustana, vihreänä, väkevistä yrteistä verevän punaisena — ilman maitoa tai sokeria. Makeuttamatta, taittamatta toisinaan kitkerääkin terää. Hän aprikoi, oliko siinä kyse luontaisista makutottumuksista vai silkasta sopeutumisesta. 

Vasta Kalkaroksen katsoessa häneen uudelleen Draco tajusi tuijottavansa. 

He siemailivat teetä vaitonaisina. Hiljaisuus oli raskasta, muttei kuitenkaan suoranaisesti painostavaa, Draco ei tuntenut tarvetta edes yrittää keksiä mitään sanottavaa. Eivät he olleet aiemminkaan keskustelleet näillä yhteisillä tuokioillaan, sillä vaikka he pakon sanelemana jakoivatkin tilan, he eivät varsinaisesti olleet toistensa seurassa. Sen sijaan Draco pohti, kattoivatko kotitontut Kalkaroksen teetarjottimelle aina sellaisia hupsuja pikkukakkusia, ja jos kattoivat, jäivätkö leivokset samalla tavalla koskemattomiksi kuin nyt. 

“Minkä verran Bellatrix opetti sinulle okklumeusta?” Kalkaros kysyi yhtäkkiä kaataessaan itselleen toista kupillista. 

“Perusteita”, Draco vastasi ymmällään. “Lähinnä suojautumista. En... se ei taida sujua vielä kovinkaan hienovaraisesti.”

“Ei todellakaan, sinun suojasi havaitsee välittömästi. Voisimme siis aloittaa niiden hiomisella; sinun tulee oppia puolustautumaan paljon nykyistä passiivisemmin, viimetalvinen esityksesi voimalla pois työntämisestä oli kaikkea muuta kuin vakuuttava. Saitko paljonkin opastusta?”

“Kesälomalla muutaman kerran. Ehkä... ehkä viidesti? Minun piti kyllä harjoitella paljon sitä enemmän.”

“Ei sen enempää? Kenties brutaalin opettajasi tekemät vahingot ovat siis vielä korjattavissa..."

“Öh, okei. Ja... tuota... miksi?”

Kalkaroksen suupieli nytkähti pilkalliseen hymyntapaiseen.

“Pahoitteluni. Kuvittelin jo aivan, että voisit kokea kyseiset taidot sekä kiinnostaviksi että hyödyllisiksi, mutta mikäli mieluummin pitäydyt tiukasti pelkkien koulukirjojen tarjoamissa opeissa, en tietenkään —”

“En minä sitä tarkoittanut!” Draco kivahti. Kalkaroksen hymy näytti mystisesti syvenevän, vaikkei lihaskaan tainnut todella hänen kasvoillaan liikahtaa. “Miksi sinä tekisit niin? _Tietysti_ mielimagia on hyödyllistä, muta tulkitsee sitä antamaasi valaa sitten miten päin hyvänsä, se ei vaadi tätä.”

“Päinvastoin — tämä on ensiarvoisen tärkeää”, Kalkaros tuumasi miltei myhäillen, selvästi nauttien siitä, että saattoi osoittaa puutteet keskustelukumppaninsa logiikassa. “Ensinäkin kaikki tähänastinen esityksemme on lopulta yhtä tyhjän kanssa, mikäli Leonius Mulciber keksii kaivella tuota pientä sievää päätäsi mehukkaiden yksityiskohtien toivossa. Kuten ehkä jo tiesitkin, soveliaisuus ei ole koskaan sopinut hänen tyyliinsä, ja Azkaban on takuuvarmasti saanut ne viimeisetkin heiveröiset häveliäisyyden riekaleet katoamaan tuhkana tuuleen. Sinun täytyy siis pystyä suojautumaan häneltä.”

Muutaman pitkän sekunnin verran oli taas hiljaista, Kalkaros keskittyi juomaan teetään ja Draco puolestaan yritti sulatella kuulemiaan sanoja. Sitten Kalkaros selvitti kurkkuaan painokkaasti, laski kuppinsa asetille epätavallisen kömpelösti, ja kohdisti katseensa Dracoon. Posliinin heleä kilahdus tuntui soivan ilmassa kauan. 

“Toiseksi; erinäisten tietojen ja taitojen opettaminen suojatille on yksi _sopimusten_ kulmakivistä. Täytyyhän sinunkin saada jotain vastineeksi kaikista seksuaalisista palveluksistasi. Sinut ahdistettaisiin kilpailevilla tarjouksilla nurkkaan alta aikayksikön, mikäli kävisi ilmi, etten minä opeta sinulle mitään. Ja olisihan se häpeällistä pitää sylikoiraa, joka ei osaa isäntänsä suosikkitemppuja. Mihin minä ryhdyn, sen minä myös suoritan kunnolla, eikä tämä sopimus ole mikään poikkeus.”

Draco ei ollut koskaan ollut mitään punastuvaa tyyppiä, mutta sillä nimenomaisella hetkellä hänen oli yksinkertaisesti pakko helottaa punaisempana kuin rohkelikon tupatunnukset. _Vastineeksi palveluksista. Isännän suosikkitemput._ Hän ei tiennyt, katsoiko Kalkaros häntä edelleen, sillä hän itse oli tiukasti keskittynyt itämaistyylisen maton kiemuroiden seuraamiseen. 

Tietysti se kaikki kävi täydellisesti järkeen. Sen kaikkein itsestäänselvimmän kiusaantumisen lisäksi Dracoa hävetti myös se, että hän oli sillä tavoin jatkuvasti epäilemässä Kalkaroksen motiiveja, ilmeisesti Bellatrix oli onnistunut iskostamaan häneen muutakin kuin karkeaksi jääneen tavan sulkea mielensä tunkeutujilta. Draco oli aina aiemmin ajatellut, että Kalkaros piti hänestä, olihan mies sentään perhetuttu ja siten siis kuulunut hänen maailmaansa omalla etäisellä tavallaan niin kauan kuin hän saattoi muistaa, ehkä nyt olisi korkea aika alkaa taas uskoa siihen. Ainakin jossain määrin. Ei Dracolla edes ollut mitään järkiperäistä syytä olla luottamatta Kalkarokseen — hitto soikoon, kaikki merkithän olivat aina viitanneet siihen suuntaan, että jos johonkuhun kannatti luottaa, niin nimenomaan Kalkarokseen. Hän oli arvovaltainen, älykäs, monin tavoin äärettömän taitava, eikä ollut koskaan tehnyt mitään Dracolle vahingollista. Päinvastoin, Dracohan olisi välttänyt monta tukalaa tilannetta, mikäli olisi alun alkaenkin tukeutunut Kalkarokseen tämän tarjotessa apuaan. 

“A-aloitammeko me nyt heti?”

“Kokeilemme ensimmäisiä käytännön harjoitteita vasta ensi viikolla. Sitä ennen sinun täytyy sisäistää uudenlainen ajatusmalli siitä, mitä olet tekemässä; vaikka hallitsetkin alkeet, opittujen toimintamekanismien ohjaaminen toisenlaisille urille tulee vaatimaan aikaa.”

Ja niin Kalkaros alkoi selostaa, kuinka suojia luotiin aluksi pelkkien mielikuvien tasolla. Kuten odottaa saattoi, hän lähestyi asiaa täysin toisenlaisella tavalla kuin Bellatrix, Kalkaroksen mukaan kun kaikkein parhaimpaan puolustukseen ei sisältynyt minkäänlaisia hyökkäyksen elementtejä. Massiiviset muurit vastapuoli huomaisi välittömästi, linnakkeet suorastaan kutsuivat etsimään heikkoja kohtia, joista runnoa tiensä lävitse, mutta jos salaisuutensa verhoili näkymättömiin, ei taitavinkaan tunkeutuja osaisi niitä etsiä. 

Kalkaroksen ääni oli tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvampi, niin petollisen pehmeä ja oudon tenhoavakin. Hämärtyneen illan taittuessa yön pimeydeksi huoneen lukuisat kynttilät syttyivät omia aikojaan, samoin kuin takan tulikin, ja Draco saattoi tuntea olonsa suorastaan hyväksi. Hän ei jaksanut muistaa ahdistavaa arkeaan, jatkuvaa epäilystä ja alhaista asemaansa; sillä hetkellä tilaa oli vain teen tyynnyttävälle tuoksulle, hiljalleen kasvavalle ajatukselle häntä ympäröivästä suojahunnusta sekä Kalkaroksen kekäleiden lailla hehkuville, tummille silmille. 

 

*

 

Siten kului syksy. Puiden lehtien värjäytyessä punaisiksi ja ruosteisen ruskeiksi Draco opetteli sulkemaan mieltään entistä tiiviimiin ja samalla kätkemään tämän taitonsa, muovaamaan sen tavaksi olla aktiivisen tekemisen sijaan. Harjoitellessaan hyökkäämistä hän pääsi toisinaan tunkeutumaan Kalkaroksen mieleen, näkemään loputtoman rivin liemipulloja sekä kirjojen kuluneita sivuja, ei koskaan mitään henkilökohtaista. Se oli kuin kulkemista heikosti valaistussa labyrintissa, jonka seinät olivat samettia ja jossa jokainen käännös vei lopulta samaan paikkaan. Eikä Draco yleensä osannut sieltä mitään muuta halutakaan, eihän mitään muuta edes ollut. 

Perjantait muodostuivat joksikin, mitä odottaa. Kiihkeästi. Koulun kotitontut kattoivat teen aina kahdelle, ja Draco alkoi jättää päivällisen säännönmukaisesti väliin. Viimeisten oppituntien jälkeen hän kävi tuvassa ainoastaan jättämässä koulukirjansa makuusaliin, joskus vaihtamassa ylleen puhtaan paidan, sitten hän jo suuntasikin Kalkaroksen luo. Toisinaan he puhuivat muistakin aiheista kuin pelkästä mielimagiasta, kuten esimerkiksi liemistä tai kasvienhoidosta tai pimeyden olennoista, ja keksi Draco kysyä sitten mitä tahansa, aina Kalkaros osasi vähintäänkin suositella jotain teosta, josta voisi löytyä kaivattuja vastauksia. Vaikka välillä Draco kyselikin ihan vain saadakseen tekosyyn pitää keskustelua yllä, hän ei koskaan jättänyt Kalkaroksen mainitsemia opuksia tarkistamatta, ja monesti hän sitten seuraavalla viikolla kiittikin hyvistä kirjavinkeistä. Luonnollisesti se toimi oivallisena alkuna uudelle keskustelulle.

Mikäli muut velvollisuudet pitivät Kalkaroksen kiireisenä, hän oli varannut Dracolle lukemista okklumeuksesta, ja kahdesti poika nukahtikin sinne rehtorin sohvalle yksinäisen illan venyessä kirjojen äärellä. Ensimmäisellä kerralla hän heräsi vasta seuraavana aamuna. Silloin hän poistui paikalta mahdollisimman nopeasti ja hiljaa. 

Saman tapahtuessa toisen kerran lukuvuoden lopulla Draco havahtui Kalkaroksen sohvalta keskellä yötä, merkillisen varmana siitä, että häntä katsottiin. Hän ei itsekään tiennyt, tuntuiko tuo katse tunkeilevalta vai turvalliselta, valvoiko se hänen untaan suojellen vai saalistaen. Pikainen silmäys kuitenkin selvitti, ettei huoneessa ollut ketään hänen lisäkseen. Hiipuva hiillos rahisi takassa vaimeasti, lumen sinertävä hehku kajasti sisään ikkunoista, ja Draco käpertyi huopansa alla entistä tiiviimmin kerälle. 

Vasta, kun hänen silmäluomensa olivat jo painautuneet kiinni ja väsynyt mieli tapaili unen rajoja uudelleen, hän säpsähti tajuamaan sen, että makasi tosiaan huovan alla. Ei hän ollut sitä itse päälleen mistään kiskaissut, ei hän ollut lukiessaan edes keksinyt mitään sellaista kaivata... 

Ja nyt kun Draco tuli illan lukemistoa ajatelleeksi, niin hän saattoi huomata kirjojen olevan pöydällä siistissä pinossa, kirjanmerkit markkeeraamassa kohtia, jotka olivat olleet hänellä avoimina muistiinpanoja ja viittausten tarkistamista varten. Kummallinen pala tuntui tarttuneen kurkkuun. Draco nousi ja etsi siinä unenomaisessa, sinisessä hämärässä muistiinpanonsa, meni ikkunan luo ja rullasi pergamentin auki vain havaitakseen Kalkaroksen säntillisen käsialan täyttävän tyhjiksi jääneitä kohtia, erityisen paljon selittäviä huomioita oli tehty Dracon tekstiin merkattujen kysymysmerkkien ympärille. 

Se kurkkuun juuttunut pala salpasi hengityksen hetkeksi, sitten se valahti alemmas. Paljon alemmas. Se tarttui hänen sydämeensä kipein pihtiottein, puristi sitä niin, että kyyneleet olivat kihota silmiin, mutta vaikka se sattuikin, samalla hänen olonsa oli suloisen lämmin ja levollinenkin. Se oli turhaa ja tuhoontuomittua ja niin oikein. Käydessään uudestaan pitkälleen sohvalle Draco yritti ajatella viereisessä huoneessa nukkuvaa Kalkarosta, mutta uni oli jotain niin normaalia ja haavoittuvaiseen tilaan asettavaa, ettei hän osannut kuvitella Kalkarosta todella siihen vaipuneena. Miehen oli pakko olla kaiken sellaisen yläpuolella. 

Draco veti huovan päänsä yli, sulkeutui peitteen sisään kuin kotilo kuoreensa, ja yritti muodostaa mielessään samanlaista suojaa ympärilleen. Suojaa, joka ei varsinaisesti estäisi mitään tapahtumasta, mutta joka kuitenkin piilottaisi hänet ja hölmön sydämensä näkyvistä.


	5. Vatsa

Seitsemäsluokkalaisista luihuisista ainoastaan Draco ja Blaise Zabini päättivät lähteä joululomaksi pois koululta. Sinänsä tilanteessa ei ollut mitään yllättävää saati erikoista, ainahan juuri viimeisen vuosikurssin oppilaat olivat innokkaita viettämään jokaisen mahdollisen hetken vanhalla tutulla kaveriporukalla, samanlaiset yhteiset lomat kun tuskin tulisivat enää koskaan toistumaan. Monet eivät myöskään siinä vaiheessa kaivanneet lainkaan perheen ja sukulaisten kanssa käytäviä keskusteluja siitä, mitä pian peruskoulusta valmistuva nuoriso nyt aikoi tehdä elämällään; suunnitelmat oli toki suurimmaksi osin jo lyöty lukkoon, mutta itse kukin oli puinut aihetta jo omassa mielessään aivan riittämiin, ylimääräisille uteluille ei ollut enää tarvetta. 

Tällä kertaa luihuisten ja eritoten seitsemäsluokkalaisten asema koulun sisäisessä ankarassa nokkimisjärjestyksessä oli myös yksi koululla pysymisen suurista houkuttimista. Vaikka Theodore Nott yrittikin teeskennellä olevansa paljon tällaista touhua aikuisempi, niin koulun johtajapojaksi ja muutenkin tupansa esikuvalliseksi johtohahmoksi kohoaminen hiveli ilmiselvästi hänen egoaan, Pansy Parkinson oli puolestaan kertonut kaikille ainakin sata kertaa, kuinka professori Carrow oli oikein pyytänyt häntä jäämään Tylypahkaan lomien ajaksi huolehtimaan nuorempien oppilaiden siivosta käytöksestä. Kaikille tuntui olevan vähän epäselvää, kummasta Carrowista oli kyse. 

Vaikkei Dracon omassa tilanteessa koululla periaatteessa kovin paljon kehumista ollutkaan, hänkin olisi mieluummin jäänyt. Kotona odotti luhistunut isä ja häntä epätoivoisesti kannatteleva äiti, Bellatrix kovine äänineen sekä vielä kovempine mielipiteineen, eikä tietenkään sopinut unohtaa Mulciberin yllätysvierailuiden mahdollisuutta. Se, että oli vielä oikein jouluaika, korostaisi entisestään sitä, miten päin helvettiä kaikki oli mennyt, ei Draco enää tuntenut olevansa _kotonaan_ omassa kodissaan. Koulun muuttuneisiin rutiineihin hän sen sijaan oli jo sopeutunut, löytänyt jopa kohtuullisen mieluisan paikankin itselleen tässä uudessa uljaassa maailmassa. 

Äiti oli luonnollisesti toivonut, että Draco tulisi lomaksi kotiin, vaikka kirjeessään hän olikin pohtinut hyvin varovasti sivulauseessa, olisiko koulu ehkä sittenkin turvallisempi vaihtoehto. Dracon ei ollut kuitenkaan tarvinnut itse päättää, sillä Kalkaros oli käskenyt hänet kotiin; miehen hermot olivat viime aikoina olleet kovin kireällä koulun sisäisen, jatkuvasti selvemmin näkyvän vastarintaliikkeen kanssa, minkä lisäksi hänellä oli kuulemma “parempaakin tekemistä näin lukukauden päätteeksi kuin viihdyttää itseään koulupoikien seuralla”. 

Sitä paitsi tositilanteeseen siirtyminen harjoiteltujen okklumeus-taitojen testaamiseksi olisi hyväksi. 

Ajatus lomasta ei ollut koskaan aiemmin kauhistuttanut Dracoa niin paljon. 

Yhden huomionarvoisen koetinkiven muiden taakkojen lisäksi muodostaisi velhomaailman ylimystön yhteinen sesonkijuhlallisuuksien vietto, jonka Malfoyt — tietysti — joutuisivat isännöimään. Kalkaros oli asiasta kuullessaan kommentoinut, ettei myrkyn juominen ollut ihan hetkeen kuulostanut yhtä viehättävältä vaihtoehdolta, mutta todennut sitten samaan hengenvetoon ottavansa joka tapauksessa osaa kyseisiin rientoihin. 

“Tällaisissa tilaisuuksissa aina joku puhuu sivu suunsa, paljastaa heikkoutensa tai aiheuttaa peruuttamatonta skismaa. Ja se, jos mikä, on oiva syy vaivautua paikalle, vaikka tiedossa olisi millainen farssi hyvänsä, ajan tasalla pysyminen on kultaakin kallimpaa.”

“Farssi?” Draco oli kysynyt jo hivenen huvittuneena. Tällaiset hetket, kun Kalkaros laski raja-aitojaan ja laukoi suoria mielipiteitään, olivat Dracosta suorastaan hykerryttäviä. 

“En voi tätä tietenkään varmuudella sanoa, sillä tulevaisuuteen katsominen ei ole ominta alaani, mutta kenties kehnoillakin ennustajanlahjoilla on perusteltua arvioida luvassa olevan lähinnä tragikoominen jäljitelmä _vanhoista hyvistä ajoista_.”

Dracon oli helppoa uskoa siihen. Hän ei tietenkään voinut tietää, millaisia ne “vanhat hyvät ajat” olivat olleet, mutta yhtä kaikki hänestä usein tuntui siltä, kuin hänen elämänsä tapahtuisi jossain kummallisessa varjomaailmassa. Kuin hän seisoisi sen kuuluisan vertauskuvallisen luolan suuaukolla ja katselisi ainoastaan heijastuksia jostakin sellaisesta, joka oli jo niin kaukana hänen takanaan, ettei hän voisi sitä kunnolla nähdä saati koskettaa, vaikka nyt kääntyisikin. 

 

Sinä jouluna ei lahjoja annettu. 

 

Tapaninpäivänä Mulciber oli juhlavieraista ensimmäinen, ja hänestä huokui jo valmiiksi alkoholin pistävä tuoksahdus. Kalkaros oli Dracon kysymysten inspiroimana intounut visioimaan illan tapahtumia niihin mainittuihin vanhoihin aikoihin pohjautuen, ja Mulciberin juhlava tunnelma jo hänen saapuessaan oli ainakin mennyt oikein, samoin kuin kyseisen herrasmiehen yliampuva vaatetus, johon kuuluivat niin viininpunainen sametti, metritolkullinen mustaa pitsiä kuin jalkineet, joista jopa 1700-luvun pahimmat koreilijatkin olisivat kateellisia.

Dracon oli hirvittävän vaikeaa ymmärtää, miten Kalkaros ja Mulciber olivat saattaneet joskus aikoinaan olla ystäviä, hehän olivat kuin kokonaan jostain eri ulottuvuuksista lähtöisin, ei heillä tuntunut olevan mitään yhteistä. Kuitenkin Mulciberin luodessa Dracoon hyvin pitkän ja merkitsevän katseen, jonka jälkeen tiedusteli Dracolta Kalkaroksen vointia, poika muisti taas olevansa ainakin yksi syy kaksikon nykyisiin viileisiin väleihin. 

Periaatteessa ajatuksen olisi kai pitänyt herättää häpeää. Draco oli kuitenkin ainoastaan tyytyväinen, Kalkaros oli _hänen_. 

Etukäteisarvion lailla Yaxley ja Travers tulivat yhdessä väittäen osuneensa aivan sattumalta portille samaan aikaan, vaikkei kukaan ollutkaan heiltä mitään asiasta kysynyt. Rodolphus Lestrange kieltäytyi toisesta lasillisesta kuohuvaa tervetuliaismaljan jälkeen, Bellatrix kähmi Rabastania selvästi mieheltään jonkinlaista reaktiota odottaen, ja vaikka Pansy Parkinson olikin tullut paikalle nimellisesti Amycus Carrowin avecina, käytännön tasolla oli hankalaa sanoa, kumman Carrowin deitti hän lopulta oli vai sopisiko häntä sittenkin nimittää kolmanneksi pyöräksi siinä järjestelmässä. 

“Tiedätkö, vaikka aiemmin sanoinkin, ettei sitä sivu suunsa puhujaa voi ennalta arvata, minun on aivan pakko veikata Rodolphus Lestrangea”, Kalkaros hymähti vaimeasti, aivan Dracon lähelle nojautuen. “En muista vielä koskaan todistaneeni aivan noin villiä silmäkulman nykimistä.”

“Ette koskaan, sir?” Draco kysyi huvittuneena ja siemaisi shamppanjaansa. Tämä edelleen jatkuvan, jaetun vitsin tuoma intiimiys yhdistettynä julkisen tilanteen oikeuttamaan häpeilemättömään flirttailuun Kalkaroksen kanssa sekä kolmanteen lasilliseen sai Dracon sisimmän kuplimaan iloisesti, kuin jokin hänen ihonsa alla läikehtisi valmiina valumaan yli äyräiden, mikäli huumaavaan tilanteeseen lisättäisiin vielä yksikin herkullinen ainesosa lisää. Toisin kuin hän oli odottanut, nämä kemut olivat muutakin kuin yksi pitkä ja tuskallinen kohtaus hänen elämänsä kärsimysnäytelmässä — päinvastoin, hän saattoi suorastaan ajatella nauttivansa olostaan.

“En milloinkaan. Ja minä sentään työskentelin vuoden verran Oraven kanssa.”

Draco tyrskähti hiljaa lasiinsa ja vilkaisi sitten Rodolphusta. Mies kieltämättä näytti siltä, että pinnan alla kiehui ronski annos vähemmän salonkikelpoisia tuntemuksia. Silmäkulman nykiminen muuttui entistä intensiivisemmäksi Mulciberin julistaessa kovaan ääneen, puheen nuotti jo kevyesti sammaltamista lupaillen, että kaipasi kipeästi vähän kiinnostavampaa toimintaa kuin pelkkä pönöttäminen. 

“Eikö näissä paskoissa pirskeissä ole edes tanssia?!” hän huudahti suunnaten sitten ennen minkäänlaisen vastauksen saamista kohti läntistä siipeä, jossa tiesi tanssisalin sijaitsevan. Lucius huokaisi huoneen toisella laidalla niin tympääntyneesti, että jopa Draco saattoi kuulla tämän mielenilmauksen. 

Tanssia tai mitään muutakaan sen kaltaista aktiviteettia ei ollut todellakaan suunniteltu illan ohjelmaan; vaikkeivät vanhemmat olleetkaan mitään suoraan sanoneet, näistä juhlallisuuksista puhuttaessa jokainen rivienväli oli kirkunut toivetta perääntymisestä tai ainakin isäntäväen itsensä poissaolosta. Pakon edessä he tarjosivat tahtomattaan jo puitteet kokoontumiselle, ruokaa ja korkealaatuista juomaa niin paljon kuin vieraat vain saisivat niitä sisukiinsa imettyä, ja siinä olisi enemmän kuin vain tarpeeksi; oikein viihtymällä viihtymään ei kenenkään suotu jäävän. Mitä pikimmin vieraat poistuisivat, sen parempi. Mutta vaikka Draco olikin alun perin ollut samoilla linjoilla vanhempiensa kanssa, juuri nyt... niin, itse asiassa juuri nyt hänestä tuntui siltä, että jopa latteakin yritys vähän hilpeämmän juhlatunnelman nostatukseksi voisi olla oikein tervetullutta. 

Kalkaros naurahti kuivakasti ja kaatoi itselleen lisää kuohuvaa täyttäen sitten Draconkin lasin uudelleen. 

“Otteeni on selvästi lipsumassa, tätä käännettä en nimittäin ymmärtänyt odottaa. Menemmekö?”

“Onko meillä vaihtoehtoja?” Draco kysyi hyväntuulisesti.

Kalkaros ei sanonut enää mitään, ilmaisi vain miedon huvittuneisuutensa kulmansa kohotuksella. Heidän kulkiessaan hämärää hallia pitkin kohti juhlien seuraavaa keskusta Draco ajautui vaistomaisesti niin lähelle Kalkarosta, että heidän kämmenselkänsä hipaisivat toisiaan askelten tahdissa. Kohteliaan tilan antamisen sijaan Kalkaros siirsi oman kätensä Dracon taakse, se häälyi lyhyen hetken verran hänen ristiselkänsä kohdalla kuten silloin kesällä päivällispöytään koskettamatta ohjastaessa, sitten se todella painautui kiinni häneen lämpimänä, varmana, vakaana. Dracon oli vaikea pitää sydämensä syke normaalina Kalkaroksen kämmenen levätessä sillä tavalla lempeästi hänen kehollaan, kasvoja kuumotti ja kosketuksen aiheuttama kutkutteleva kihelmöinti tuntui painautuvan sieltä ristiselästä Dracon lävitse vatsaan asti, levittäytyen sieltä niin ylös- kuin alaspäinkin. 

Ja vaikka Malfoyn kartanon valtaansa ottanut pimeys olikin aiemmin tuntunut uhkaavalta, tukahduttavaltakin, nyt se tarjosi myös armeliaasti suojaa. Poskien puna ei toivon mukaan ollut aivan niin selvästi nähtävissä siinä heikossa valaistuksessa, hallitsevan pimeyden abstraktimmalla tasolla taas Draco saattoi luottaa osaavan opettajan opastukseen, jättäytyä täysin tämän huomaan, Kalkaros kyllä kertoisi aina mitä tehdä ja valvoisi hänen valintojaan. 

Tanssisalin nurkissa pyörivät suuret pölypallot, ikkunatkin taittoivat hitaasti syttyvien kattokruunujen lumottua valoa hyvin sameina. Väkeä oli surullisen vähän salin mahtipontista kokoa ajatellen, he tuntuivat hukkuvan kaikuvaan tyhjyyteen, ja musiikkinakin toimisivat ainoastaan ne Dracon toissakesäisillä tanssin kertaustunneilla käytetyt levyt. Hänen muistaakseen pari niistä oli alkanut jo silloin säristä. Omanlaisensa seremoniamestarin roolin omaksunut Mulciber mylvi gramofinia taikasauvallaan sohiessaan, että illan isäntäparin tulisi avata tanssi ja _vittuperkelesaatana vähän iloisemmalla ilmeellä sitten myös_. 

Draco hätkähti sitä, miten murhanhimoiselta hänen äitinsä saattoikaan näyttää, sitten mekaaninen hymy kohosi tämän kasvoille. Isän ilme puolestaan toi mieleen lähinnä pitkään jatkuneen ummetuksen, vaikka yritti sitten hänkin lopulta hymyä huulilleen vääntää kohtalaisesti siinä onnistuen. He siirtyivät salin keskelle, lauhkeasti kuten teurastuomioonsa alistuneet lampaat, ja valssin ensimmäisten tahtien kajahtaessa ilmoille heidän kätensä asettuivat oikeille paikoilleen ja pehmeästi keinahtelevat askeleet lähtivät myötäilemään musiikin tarjoamaa rytmiä. 

Lähimpänä sukulaispariskuntana Bellatrix ja Rodolphus liittyivät pian tanssilattialle heidän seuraansa, sen jälkeen Mulciber ryöväsi Pansyn Carroweilta partnerikseen. Naisten suppea edustus kuolonsyöjien keskuudessa teki jälleen itsensä tiettäväksi niin monien miesten jäädessä ainoastaan seuraamaan toimintaa sivusta, jopa Alecto Carrowillakin oli halukkaista tanssipareista suorastaan runsaudenpula, ja hän käyttikin innokkaasti tilaisuuden hyväkseen. Draco saattoi miltei kuulla, kuinka nälkäisten katselijoiden kuolavanat tihkuivat suurina pisaroina lattialle Mulciberin kieputtaessa Pansya wieniläisen polkan pyörteissä huomattavasti sulavampana ja sensuellimpana kuin Draco oli koskaan nähnyt, ja hän epäili, ettei Pansy ollut itsekään tiennyt kykenevänsä tanssimaan sillä tavoin. Jossain vaiheessa Yaxley johdatti Traversin kanssaan wiener valssiin, mutta koska hänen ilmeensä lupaili jokaiselle kommentoijalle elämänsä turpakeikkaa, Draco ei tohtinut tuijottaa lainkaan niin paljon kuin hänen olisi tehnyt mieli.

Vanhojen hovisävelmien vaihtuessa toisiin ja kolmansiin, ylellisten juhlakaapujen kahistessa vienosti toisiaan vasten, sekä kristallisten shamppanjalasien täyttyessä ja tyhjentyessä aina uudelleen ja uudelleen, Dracosta tuntui siltä, että hän ehkä tavoitti pienen kaistaleen siitä sukupolvi sitten kadotetusta utopiasta, jota niin monet yrittivät niin kovasti tavoitella. Se oli kuin optinen harha, stereogrammista pitkän tuijottamisen jälkeen paljastuva kolmas ulottuvuus, tai kaksi erilaista kuvaa sisältävä piirros, josta olet siihen saakka nähnyt ainostaan toisen tulkinnan, koska tapasi katsoa on ollut vajavainen. Nyt kuitenkin Mulciberin silmäniskuissa ja liioitellun viehkossa menuetissa saattoi tunnistaa karismaattisen salonkileijonan julkean tavan hurmata seuralaisensa; isän ja äidin harmonisessa tavassa liikkua yhdessä näkyi vuosikymmenen kauneimman parin keskinäinen lempeys, toisen askellusten läpikotainen tunteminen; tanssiaisten hehkein neito lähetti lentosuukkoja lukuisille ihailijoilleen, ilma oli sakeanaan moneen suuntaan sinkoilevista jännitteistä, ja olihan siellä vielä kuin kirsikkana kakukssa se Yaxleyn ja Traversin paikalle raahaama kuvainnollinen hippokamppi olohuoneessa, josta kaikki kyllä takuuvarmasti tiesivät mutteivät olleet huomaavinaankaan. 

Toisaalta kyse saattoi olla ihan vain siitäkin, että Draco oli juonut jo sen verran monta lasillista, ettei muistanut niiden lukumäärää. Lattia ei vielä aivan keinahdellut hänen allaan, mutta hänen raajansa tuntuivat silti epätavallisen notkeilta ja joustavilta, ikään kuin ne olisivat jo alkaneet valmistautua koko olemassaolon painopisteiden muutoksiin. Hän pohti, olisivatko Yaxley ja Travers ainoa samansukupuolinen pari, joiden tanssia katsottaisiin läpi sormien, sekä miten monen vaitiolovuoden tausta tälläkin tapauksella oikein mahtoi olla. 

“Kollektiiviset salaisuudet tekevät yhteisön”, Kalkaros huomautti kalseasti saaden Dracon hätkähtämään. Hän ei tiennyt, oliko todella mennyt möläyttämään jotain ääneen vai oliko Kalkaros kuullut hänen ajatuksensa suoraan hänen mielestään, kaiken sen okklumeuksen parissa operoinnin jälkeen Draco ei olisi edes yllättynyt, jos heidän välilleen olisi syntynyt jokin maaginen aivoyhteys. Kauhuissaan hän kyllä olisi sellaisesta ollut, hän ei missään nimessä tahtonut Kalkaroksen saavan liian perusteellisesti selkoa hänen päänsä sisällöstä, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti saada itseään sen verran kasaan, että olisi todella näistä aiheista jotain kysynyt, Pansyn viimein Amycus Carrowille takaisin luovuttanut Mulciber ilmaantui hänen eteensä taipumaan jälleen yhteen niistä antaumuksellisista kumarruksistaan. Mies oli niin lähellä, että hänen harmaan raidoittaman tukkansa latvat laskeutuivat Dracon kengänkärjelle. 

“Nuori herra Malfoy, pyydän teitä sulostuttamaan iltaani suomalla minulle tanssin.”

“Ei”, Kalkaros vastasi välittömästi. 

“Severus, en puhunut sinulle, vaan tälle mitä ihastuttavimmalle nuorukaiselle”, Mulciber huomautti Kalkarokseen katsomatta, ja tarttui sitten Dracon käteen. “Ah ja voih, niin kaunis ja täysin vailla liehittelijöitä. Mikä vitunmoinen sääli.”

“Arvostaisin sitä, ettet hipelöi omaisuuttani”, Kalkaros sanoi ja näpäytti Mulciberia sormille ärhäkästi sihahtavalla kirouksella. Draco haistoi palaneen katkun. 

“Haista sinäkin nyt jo vittu. Nuoren, nätin ja tanssitaitoisen namupalan ei yksinkertaisesti kuulu jäädä seinäruusuksi, en aio sallia —”

“Sallimisesi eivät minua kiinnosta.”

“Todellako?” Mulciber kysyi sävyllä, josta oli vaikea päättää, oliko se uhkaava vai sittenkin ainoastaan pilkallinen. “Edes Azkaban ei ole muuttanut politiikkaani juhlissa komennuttamisen suhteen; työ ja huvit pidetään erillään. Näin ollen en aio ryhtyä aivan niin rajuihin voimakeinoihin tämän vitun surullisen tilanteen korjaamiseksi, mutta voit olla varma, että niiden neljäntoista saatanan kuppaisen vuoden jälkeen teen aivan kaikkeni pitääkseni oman juhlatunnelmani korkealla. Ja se tarkoittaa sitä, että kuuma nuori liha tanssii. _Ja piste_.”

Kalkaros ja Mulciber tuijottivat toisiaan tiiviisti, lihaskaan kasvoillaan värähtämättä, ja sitten;

“Olen vain odottanut sopivaa hetkeä”, Kalkaros sanoi. Mikään hänen äänessään ei vihjannut periksi antamisesta, mutta se tapa, jolla Mulciber löi virnuillen kätensä yhteen, kertoi juuri niin tapahtuneen. Kalkaros oli taipunut, hänet oli pakotettu siihen. 

Ja hän tanssisi Dracon kanssa.

“Nyt lienee oiva hetki, eikö totta, Severus? _Ystävänäsi_ en voi antaa sinun vain odotella, sillä liian pitkä varovainen vartominen voisi pahimmillaan johtaa tilaisuuden menemiseen kokonaan sivu suun. Nopeat syövät hitaat ja sitä rataa. Ja _se_ vasta traagista olisikin.”

“Kiitos tästä elämän oppitunnista, Leonius, vaikka todettakoon, etten kaipaa —” 

“Sinähän pidit valssista, vai mitä?” Mulciber keskeytti myhäillen ja siirtyi sitten gramofonin luo vaihtamaan levyä.

Kalkaros tanssisi Dracon kanssa _nyt_. 

“ _Pitää_ on aika vahva sana”, Kalkaros huomautti happamasti, mutta tarjosi joka tapauksessa Dracolle kätensä kutsuen hänet siten kanssaan tanssilattialle. Se kaikki tuntui aivan joltain humalaiselta houreunelta, josta edes Kalkaroksen koskettaminen ei Dracoa ravistellut hereille. 

Ellei Draco olisi ollut jo korviaan myöten rakastunut Kalkarokseen, hän olisi takuuvarmasti langennut miehen pauloihin viimeistään nyt valssin ensimmäisten tahtien pakottaessa heidät liikkeelle — Kalkaros oli huono tanssimaan, ja sellaisella liikuttavalla, sydäntä kummasti riipivällä tavalla. Hän kyllä tunsi askeleet ja pysyi tahdissa, mutta koko hänen kehonsa tuntui muuttuneen kertaheitolla yhdeksi kankeaksi rautakangeksi, joka nyki eteenpäin ainoastaan annettujen tahtien mukaan, ei suinkaan musiikkia kuunnellen ja sen melodiaan mukautuen. Ottaen huomioon sen, että miehen normaali liikekieli oli hyvin sulavaa, suorastaan _lipuvaa_ , ja hänen kätensä jo itsessään tekivät niinkin tympeästä toiminnasta kuin liemien valmistuksesta jotain omanlaistaan runoutta, tätä yhtäkkistä jähmeyttä saattoi pitää suorastaan somana. Korkeakauluksisessa, hennosti hopealangalla kirjotussa kaavussaan Kalkaros kyllä näytti hyvin ylväältä, hänen olemuksensa toi väistämättä mieleen arvovaltaisten kartanoiden vanhat muotokuvat historiallisista suurvelhoista (Merlinin parrat sentään, hän tulisi olemaan aikanaan Tylypahkan historiikissa rehtoreista se kaikkein voimakkainta kunnioitusta herättävä jylhine profiileineen ja ankarine habituksineen!), mutta nyt Draco myös muisti joskus vuosia sitten kuulleensa Kalkaroksen olevan lähtöisin hyvin vaatimattomista oloista. Toisin kuin kaikki muut heidän ympärillään, Kalkaros ei ollut varttunut herraskaisissa puutarhoissa ja salongeissa käyskennellen, tapaetikettiä ja tansseja harjoitellen, sellainen perimä ei hänen suonissaan virrannut. 

Mulciberin kommentti valssista pitämisestä sai entistä pirullisempia sävyjä, kenties Kalkaros ei edes osannut muita tansseja? 

No, viedä hän ei ainakaan osannut. Draco veti miestä hartiasta aavistuksen lähemmäs ja alkoi sitten ohjastaa tanssipariaan lempeästi kaartamaan kanssaan vasemmalle; mikäli se olisi Dracosta kiinni, kukaan ei tulisi edes huomaamaan minkään olevan vialla, hän kyllä saisi Kalkaroksen näyttämään ensiluokkaiselta valssaajalta. Kalkaroksen ote hänen vyötäröllään kiristyi, mutta sanaakaan hän ei sanonut, ja jähmeänä alkanut yhteinen liike alkoi vähitellen tuntua tanssilta. Hieman töksähtelevältä, mutta tanssilta joka tapauksessa.

Pansyn kyylätessä aivan erityisen kiiluvin silmin Amycus Carrowin hartian takaa Draco väläytti hänelle kaikkein julkeimman hymynsä ja liu’utti kättään Kalkaroksen hartialla lähemmäs tämän niskaa, sormenpäät jo hiusten alle aivan kauluksen tyveen asettuen. Kalkaros loi häneen arvioivan silmäyksen, ja Draco nosti mielessään miehelle hattua siitä, että onnistui jopa sellaisessa tilanteessa näyttämään niin saamarin paheksuvalta. 

“Olet humalassa.”

“Vain vähän”, Draco vastasi ja painautui sitten vieläkin lähemmäs. “Vaihtoaskel? Päässäni taitaa jo vähän pyöriä, joten vaihtelu suunnassa voisi olla hyväksi.”

“... onko se vaikeaa?” Kalkaros kysyi hiljaa, hänkin puhuessaan hyvin likelle painautuen. Hänen hengityksensä hiveli Dracon ihoa. 

“Ei, ihan helppoa”, Draco kuiskasi suoraan Kalkaroksen korvaan. “Viet vain minua jokaisella pitkällä askeleella suoraan eteenpäin — siis sinulle eteenpäin, minä liikun taakse.”

Kalkaros nyökkäsi tuskin havaittavasti. Draco veti häntä rohkeammin itseään vasten, nyt käsi jo kunnolla Kalkaroksen niskalle asettuen, ja kun he sitten vaihtoivat kevyen kaartamisen vahvemmin yhteen suuntaan eteneväksi vaihtoaskellukseksi, ei ollut enää lainkaan niin selvää, vetikö Draco Kalkarosta mukanaan vai työnsikö mies häntä omalla kehollaan koko ajan taaemmas. He seisoivat jo huomattavasti lähempänä toisiaan kuin tanssiessa oli tavallista, aivan sellainen intiimiys ei perinteisesti valssiin kuulunut, ja jos Kalkaroksen kosketuksista olikin aiemmin jäänyt Dracon keholle kuumenneita, kihelmöiviä kohtia, nyt hänen koko vartalonsa tuntui syttyvän luisevien sormien puristaessa hänen vyötäröään, kurkottaessa jo selvästi selän puolelle. 

Dracon hikiset sormet nousivat kuin varkain Kalkaroksen kaulusta pitkin hyväilemään hiusrajaa ja hänen lantionsa keinahteli vaistomaisesti aina vain notkeammin lyhyiden askelten nousuissa, tanssi alkoi itse asiassa tuntua jo hyvinkin vihjailevalta varsinkin siinä vaiheessa, kun hänen kehonsa päätti puskea hivenen Kalkarosta vastaan tämän johdattaessa tanssipariaan taaksepäin. Niin hänen ruumiinsa kuin mielensäkin rajat tuntuivat levähtäneen täydellisesti auki, ja niiden mustien, pohjattomien silmien tiiviin tuijotuksen alla Draco oli varma, että Kalkaros näki hänestä aivan kaiken. 

“Sir”, hän henkäisi, muttei sitten tiennyt, miten jatkaa. Ei ollut mitään sellaista sanottavaa, jota hän olisi todella tohtinut sanoiksi muotoilla ja huuliltaan päästää. 

Sitten musiikki vaikeni, katkesi kuin veitsellä leikkaamalla. Kalkaros päästi Dracosta irti kuin hän olisi jotain polttavaa tai myrkyllistä, miltei sysäsi kauemmas itsestään. Dracon päässä pyöri niin kiihko kuin hyville kierroksille kohonnut humalakin, itse asiassa hän taisi voida hieman huonosti, ja äkkiä lämpimien ihmiskehojen kansoittama tanssisali tuntui aivan liian tukahduttavalta paikalta olla. Hänen olisi päästävä ulos — jos ei koko talosta, niin ainakin siitä huoneesta, hänen oli yhtä aikaa kylmä ja kuuma ja pystyssä pysyminenkin tuntui työläältä.

Ensimmäiset huojuvat askeleet saivat hänet törmäämään Rodolphukseen, sen jälkeen äiti olikin jo ehtinyt hänen luokseen kysymään, oliko kaikki nyt ihan kunnossa. 

“No mitäs luulisit?” Draco kivahti ja häpesi heti poistuttuaan hillittömästi; hän oli koko ikänsä halunnut tulla samanlaiseksi kuin isänsä, ja nyt se sitten oli totisesti tapahtunut. 

Hän ei joisi enää ikinä, _ei ikinä_. 

Ulkoilma tuntui hyvältä hänen hikisennahkeilla kasvoillaan, ja Draco avasi kaulustaan päästääkseen viileän tuulahduksen kulkemaan myös vaatteiden alle. Alkuillasta sytytety lyhdyt olivat jo ehtineet sammua, joten pihamaa oli lumeton ja pimeä, liejuisen musta, maa litisi inhasti hänen kenkiensä alla. Teki mieli savuketta. Tai lasillista kylmää vettä. 

“En suosittelisi sinua kuljeksimaan yksinäsi ympäriinsä tällaisena iltana”, Kalkaros huomautti hyisesti ovensuusta saaden Dracon hätkähtämään. “Kuten jo aiemmin sanoinkin, Leonius voi vaikuttaa parhaimpina hetkinään hyvinkin joviaalilta kaverilta, jonka charmiin on helppo haksahtaa ja esitykseen uskoa, mutta hurmaavan kuorensa alla hän on silti edelleen sadistinen hedonisti, jonka suurin tavoite on kontrolloida täysin kaikkea ja kaikkia.” 

“En... en minä mitään muuta ole kuvitellutkaan.”

“Ja kun hän kerran keksii jotain haluta, hän myös jatkaa sen tavoittelemista niin kauan, että sen saa. Tai vaihtoehtoisesti tuhoaa sen. Vaikka meidän pieni näytöksemme häntä nyt hetken verran jaksoikin huvittaa, en usko hänen antaneen vielä periksi. Lupien ja suostumusten pyyteleminen ei myöskään kuulu hänen tyyliinsä.”

“Minun tuli vain kuuma.”

“Vai niin”, Kalkaros sanoi ja sulki oven tullen sitten Dracon vierelle, nojasi siihen samaan viileään kiviseinään ja suuntasi katseensa kohti tähdetöntä taivasta. Draco puolestaan katseli Kalkarosta, hänen kasvojensa kummallinen dramatiikkaa kiehtoi pojan mieltä suunnattomasti. 

“Varaanko tanssikorttini sinulle koko loppuillaksi?” hän kysyi hetken mielijohteesta. Kalkaroksen suupieli kääntyi huvittuneeseen hymyntapaiseen.

“En aio tanssia enää toistamiseen.”

“Kenen kanssa minun sitten pitäisi?” Draco jatkoi hivuttautuen lähemmäs. Hän tunsi olonsa tyhmänrohkeaksi, tai ehkä jopa ainoastaan tyhmäksi, mutta päästyään kerran niin lähelle Kalkarosta heidän esityksensä varjolla, hän ei totisesti aikonut jättää käyttämättä kelpoja mahdollisuuksia saada nauttia vastaavasta vielä jokusen tovin lisääkin. Ei sellaista ollut tarjolla joka päivä. Sitä paitsi hän oli nolannut itsensä viime aikoina niin monesti, ettei mitään hävittävää enää voinut olla. 

Sitä paitsi Kalkaroskaan ei ollut tanssin aikana vaikuttanut varsinaisesti vastahakoiselta, ei ainakaan mitä tuli liiankin lähelle painautumiseen. 

“Talon nuorena herrana tuntuu huonoilta käytöstavoilta olla tanssimatta vieraidemme kanssa”, Draco tuumasi ja liu’utti kättään pitkin seinää kohti Kalkarosta. Sormenpäiden tavoittaessa kaavun liukkaan materiaalin mies ei siirtynyt kauemmas. “Pansylla on niin monia innokkaita kavaljeereja, etten usko hänellä olevan aikaa minulle, Mulciber taas... no, sanoit itsekin, ettei sille tielle kannata lähteä.”

“Mmm.”

“Ja olisihan se... tiedäthän, hauskaakin”, Draco kuiskasi kurkku kuivana. Hänen levoton kätensä oli jo ehtinyt siirtyä pelkän kaavun sivelystä Kalkaroksen kyljen linjojen tunnusteluun melkeinpä varkain, vaatteiden alle kätketty laiha jäntevä vartalo tuntui siellä kylmässä yöilmassa korostetun lämpimältä. 

“Hauskaa?” Kalkaros kysyi edelleen Dracoon katsomatta, hievahtamattakaan. 

“Niin, hauskaa”, Draco toisti, ja hänen sormensa kulkivat varovasti Kalkaroksen vatsan yli aina toiselle kyljelle asti. Hänen koko kehonsa seurasi edeltä etenevän käden perässä, äkillinen tuulenpuuska kohisi hänen korvissaan ja nosti hänen koko yläruumiinsa ihon kananlihalle tuskaisen hien jäähtyessä lopullisesti vaatteiden alla. 

Vasta heidän ollessaan jo kasvokkain Kalkaros käänsi katseensa taivaalta Dracon kasvoihin. Niiden tutkivien, äkkiä kovin ahnailta tuntuvien silmien tarkkailun alaiseksi joutuminen sai Dracon värisemään, ja vaistomaisesti hän painoi päänsä. Hän nojasi otsaansa Kalkaroksen olkaa vasten, painautui aivan kiinni, piteli molemmin käsin tiukasti ja suuteli sitten valkeaa ihoa aivan korkean kauluksen reunalla avoimin huulin, kielellään koskettaen. 

Draco ei itsekään tiennyt, missä vaiheessa hänellä oli ottanut eteen (ehkä jo tanssiessa?), mutta hän tuli suorastaan kivuliaan tietoiseksi tästä tilastaan Kalkaroksen kallistaessa lanteitaan ja työntäessään reittään Dracon jalkojen väliin. Koko maailma kieppui sairaalloisesti luisevien sormien pureutuessa Dracon pakaraan ja tukahtuneen huokauksen kantautuessa Kalkaroksen huulilta hänen vetäessään Dracoa tiiviimmin itseään vasten, ja kun Kalkaros sitten äkillisesti käänsi heidät niin, että se olikin nyt Draco, jonka selkä painettiin viileää seinää vasten, Draco ymmärsi kertaheitolla, ettei tunne ylä- ja alapuolen sekoittumisesta johtunut pelkästään päihdyttävän hekumallisista aistimuksista. 

Ei. Ei. Se ei voinut olla todellista, näin _ei saisi_ tapahtua. 

“Sir... olen niin pahoillani”, hän ehti sopertaa, työnsi Kalkaroksen nopeasti kauemmas, ja alkoi sitten tyhjentää vatsalaukkunsa sisältöä rajuina purskauksina kuolleen ruusupensaan juurelle.


	6. Huulet

Joululoman jälkeen Tylypahkan suuressa salissa ei tarvinnut ryhtyä minkäänlaisiin laskutoimituksiin huomatakseen oppilaskadon käyneen. Kukaan ei kommentoinut asiaa, sillä sellainen olisi ollut täysin tarpeetonta — kuin olisi todennut veden olevan märkää. Kaikki kyllä tiesivät sen, mitäpä sitä suotta lausumaan ääneen itsestäänselvyyksiä. Pitkiin tupapöytiin ilmestyi silti tismalleen yhtä paljon ruokaa kuin aina aiemminkin, ja sen paikoittainen tyystin koskemattomaksi jääminen tuntui jo vähän liiankin symboliselta. 

Dracon oli vaikea käsittää, että yksi niistä kadonneista oli suljettu Malfoyn kartanon kellariin vain muutamia päiviä sitten.

Hän ei ehkä edes halunnut käsittää sitä. 

Kalkaros istui virkansa määräämällä paikalla opettajien rivistön keskimmäisenä, mutta hän ei syönyt, siemaisi vain silloin tällöin pikaristaan jonkin pitkän pergamenttikäärön tutkailuun täysin syventyneenä. Draco ei muistanut rehtori Dumbledoren lukeneen milloinkaan ruokailun aikana, hänellä oli ollut aivan liian kiire sosialisoida henkilökuntansa kanssa tai antaa katseensa pyyhkiä yli oppilasrivistöjen kuin tyytyväinen hallitsija armaan valtakuntansa edessä. Draco ei osannut päättää, vaikuttiko Kalkaros ainoastaan piittaamattomalta vai kielikö hänen asenteensa syvästä (ja oikeaan osuvasta) luottamuksesta siihen, että kaikki pysyi tiukasti hallinnassa jopa hänen kääntäessään huomionsa toisaalle. 

Kalkaroksen täydellinen sulkeutuminen sinne kiinnostavan informaation maailmaan antoi Dracolle armeliaasti tilaisuuden vilkuilla hänen suuntaansa ilman pelkoa katseiden kohtaamisesta; juuri nyt kaikenlainen kontakti Kalkaroksen kanssa tuntui maailman kiusallisimmalta asialta. Sen kähmintäsession hyvin onnettomasti päättäneen oksennusvyöryn jälkeen Kalkaros oli huomauttanut nahkeasti, että Draconhan oli pitänyt olla humalassa ‘vain vähän’, minkä jälkeen hän oli taluttanut Dracon huoneeseensa ja käskenyt menemään nukkumaan. 

He eivät olleet loppuloman aikana olleet millään tavalla tekemisissä keskenään. 

Tietysti Dracoa hävetti kovasti, mutta ne tunteet eivät suinkaan olleet mikään merkittävin tekijä siinä vaikeuksien vyyhdissä; ei, tilanne oli huomattavasti monimutkaisempi. Hän oli nolannut itsensä Kalkaroksen silmissä jo edellisenä lukuvuonna keskenkasvuisella pätemisellään, kieltäytymällä vilpittömästi tarjotusta avusta vain sotkeutuakseen sitten entistä tiukemmin itselleen virittämiinsä ansalankoihin, yhdet teinikännit useine ylilyönteineen eivät enää sen rinnalla jaksaneet juurikaan hetkauttaa. Sen sijaan soveliaaan seuraavan siirron miettimien tuntui kamalalta.

Vaikka Draco olikin jouluna juonut ihan liikaa, hän ei ollut missään nimessä ollut niin tolkuttomassa humalassa, etteikö olisi muistanut tapahtumia ainakin noin pääpiirteittäin — sisuksien nöyryyttävää tyhjennystä sekä oman sapen kitkerää makua olivat edeltäneet Kalkaroksen käsien kiihkeät otteet. _Hyvin_ kiihkeät. Ne olivat etsautuneet Dracon keholle, painuneet niin syvälle saakka, että hän saattoi öisin vuoteessa maatessaan kutsua niiden tunnun takaisin iholleen, niin vyötäisilleen kuin sitäkin alemmas. 

Kalkaros oli halunnut häntä. Ellei tilanne olisi niin surkeasti keskeytynyt, he olisivat — 

Draco ei ollut aivan varma siitä, mikä lopulta laskettaisiin seksiksi, joskin hänen kirjoissaan sellainen hengästynyt likelle puristautuminen ja reiden painaminen toisen jalkojen väliin ainakin liippasi hyvin, hyvin läheltä. Ei sellaista nyt sentään ihan kenen tahansa kanssa tehty. Tai niin Draco ainakin tahtoi ajatella. Hän tiesi, ettei kannattaisi suotta heittäytyä liian toiveikkaaksi, eihän tapahtunut välttämättä kertonut mistään sen suuremmasta kuin että hän kelpaisi Kalkarokselle fyysisten tarpeiden tyydyttämiseen, mutta olihan sekin jo jotain. 

Sillä Kalkaros oli halunnut häntä. Kalkaros ei ollut saavuttamaton, ei liian kaukana Dracon kosketettavaksi, hän oli lihaa ja verta ja kiihtyvää hengitystä aivan Dracon korvan juuressa. 

Ja koska Kalkaros oli halunnut Dracoa jo kerran, hän voisi haluta uudestaankin. 

Siinä kohden se kaikkein vaikein osuus sitten alkoikin, siinä hillitön häpeä astui kuvaan. Se, mitä Draco kaikkein eniten kaipasi, oli aivan hänen ulottuvillaan, mutta saadakseen sen hänen pitäisi ottaa aiemmin tapahtunut esiin, kerrata arviointivirheensä ja selittää ja vakuuttaa... Ja pyytää. Olla se, joka ilmaisisi haluavansa edelleen; joka asettaisi itsensä avoimeksi ja alttiiksi ensin. 

 

*

 

Perjantaina rehtorin kansliaa vartioiva kivihirviö astui syrjään Dracon tieltä kuten aina aiemminkin, takahuoneessa päivystävä muotokuvakin avautui hänelle vanhan rutiinin mukaisesti. Kaikki muu tuntui kuitenkin oudolta, kuin eräänlaiselta käänteiseltä déjá vulta heidän järjestelynsä alusta — kuin olisi katsonut tuttuja paikkoja taas uudesta kulmasta ja siten kokenut ne toisenlaisina. Näennäisesti mikään ei ollut muuttunut, mutta silti kaikki värittyi ennennäkemättömin vivahtein. Mielessä kajasti visio siitä, mitä tuleman kenties pitäisi, eikä siltikään voinut sanoa, mitä oikeastaan odotti tapahtuvaksi.

Syksyn alussa kaikki oli tuntunut painajaiselta, nyt taas tajunnan täyttivät pyörryttävän kuumat, päihdyttävät päiväunet. 

Kalkaroksen asuinhuoneistossa tee oli katettu tavalliseen tapaansa ja tuli roihusi takassa, mutta miestä itseään ei näkynyt mailla halmeilla. Pöydälle teepannun viereen jätetty ikivanha nahkakantinen kirja välitti viestiä siitä, että rehtori oli liian kiireinen säännöllisen vieraansa tapaamiseen, ja vaikka mielimagiaa käsittelevään lukemistoon perehtyminen olikin aiemmin ollut Dracosta hyvin palkitsevaa, nyt hän tunsi ainoastaan pohjatonta pettymystä. Häpeä ei ollut vielä kadonnut mihinkään, mutta ei hän olisi siltikään halunnut lykätä Kalkaroksen kohtaamista enää yhtään pidempään, hän oli odottanut jo aivan riittämiin. 

Turhautti. _Ärsytti._ Hitto soikoon, hän oli ollut kuin tulisilla hiilillä tapaamista vartoessaan, ja sitten hän sai _tämän_.

Koska ei muutakaan voinut, Draco kaatoi itselleen teetä, otti yhden tarjottimelle asetetuista pienistä voileivistä ja asettui sohvalle mahdollisimman mukavasti aikeenaan käyttää aikansa järkevästi annettua teosta lukemalla. Mitään ei kuitenkaan jäänyt mieleen, sillä ajatukset harhailivat alituisesti takaisin joulun tapahtumiin sekä niihin aistikkaisiin toivekuviin, joita hän oli jo tullut tämän illan kulusta kehitelleeksi. Miten kitkerää olikaan todellisuus. Aika mateli eteenpäin tuskallisen hitaasti, ja joka kerta sivua kääntäessään Draco saattoi todeta itselleen, ettei ollut lainkaan perillä siitä, mitä oli juuri äsken lukenut. Hänen katseensa kyllä lipui pitkin sanoja, mutta minkäänlaista sisältöä ei niiden taakse tuntunut kätkeytyvän, muodostuvat lauseet eivät hänen tietoisuuteensa saakka yltäneet. Yhtä hyvin hän olisi voinut katsella tyhjää paperia. 

Kellon tullessa puoli kymmenen olo alkoi käydä uniseksi, mutta Draco kieltäytyi visusti lähtemästä tyhjin käsin, eikä myöskään siinä sohvalla nukkuminen tullut kysymykseenkään — hän ei todellakaan vetäisi sikeitä typerän näköisenä tyynylleen kuolaten, kun Kalkaros viimein palaisi. Hän venytteli pysyäkseen virkeänä, joi koko pannullisen teetä ja jatkoi tuloksetonta taisteluaan kirjan kanssa, yritti hän lopulta valita jotain muutakin luettavaa Kalkaroksen kirjahyllystä, vaikka eipä sekään kehumisen arvoisia tuloksia tuottanut. Pintaan noussut ärtymys kasvoi kasvamistaan jokaisen eteenpäin tikittävän minuutin myötä, kokonaisista tunneista nyt puhumattakaan, ja kun puolen yön aikoihin Kalkaros sitten viimein suvaitsi saapua paikalle, Draco alkoi olla valmis kiipeilemään pitkin seiniä tai vähintäänkin ulos nahoistaan. 

“On jo myöhä”, Kalkaros ilmoitti. Ikään kuin Draco ei sitä itsekin tietäisi. “Mene nukkumaan.”

_Et ole vittu tosissasi._

“Haluaisin ensin kysyä tästä kirjasta.”

Kalkaros kääntyi kannoillaan ja mittaili sitten Dracoa hetken kiinteästi katseellaan, mitään sanomatta. Draco ei osannut päättää, kannattaisiko yrittää näyttää mahdollisimman viattomalta ja luontevalta, vai sopisiko ilmeeseen sisällyttää reilu annos viettelystä ihan siltä varalta, ettei toinen nyt vain ollut tajunnut, mistä oli kyse. Asetelma oli kyllä hyvin klassinen, joten sinänsä viittailut tukiopetukseen täydentäisivät kuvaa oivallisesti... mutta toisaalta ehkä Kalkaros opettajana pitäisi sellaista ainoastaan koomisena. 

“No hyvä on sitten”, Kalkaros myöntyi lopulta ja istui nojatuoliinsa Dracoa vastapäätä. “Oliko siinä jotakin, mitä et ymmärtänyt?”

“Kyllä.”

“... niin?”

Draco nielaisi. Tilanne oli niin tolkuttoman hermostuttava, että hän epäili jo voivansa ehkä sittenkin oksentaa ihan ilman alkoholiakin, mutta sitten jokin tuntui loksahtavan paikoilleen hänen sisimmässään. Jännitys ei sinänsä kadonnut mihinkään vaan kuumotti edelleen korvanlehdillä ja hikoavilla kämmenillä, mutta jumalauta hän oli sentään _Malfoy_ , ja jos hän jotakin halusi, hän myös sen saisi. Kaikki, mitä hänen tarvitsisi tehdä, oli vain kurottaa kohden. 

“Jos nyt ihan totta puhutaan, niin minulle jäi hieman epäselväksi, mitä koko teos käsitteli.”

“Anteeksi?” Kalkaros kysyi kulmaansa kohottaen.

“En aivan ymämärtänyt, mitä koko teos käsitteli”, Draco toisti, nyt äänikin jo itsevarmempana. 

“ _Luitko_ sinä sitä?”

“Luin. Tai ainakin yritin. Voi tietysti olla, etten vain kyennyt keskittymään tarpeeksi.”

“Se ei liene minun ongelmani.”

“En itse ehkä käyttäisi sanaa 'ongelma', mutta kyllä tämä sinuakin koskettaa”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi Kalkarokseen vihjaavasti alta kulmiensa. “Minä... minä ajattelin sinua.”

Ja sitten laskeutui typertynyt hiljaisuus. Kalkaros ei sanonut tai tehnyt mitään, hän ei edes hievahtanut, ainoastaan tuijotti Dracoa. Vaikkei tämä ollutkaan se reaktio, jota Draco oli odottanut saati toivonut, mies ei sentään nauranut tai torjunut häntä. Ja melkeinpä vaistomaisesti, kuin lausuttujen sanojen tarkoitusperää varmistaakseen, Dracon käsi kohosi levittämään hänen avattua kaulustaan ja liukumaan sitten hitaasti alaspäin pitkin vihreää solmiota. 

“Minä ajattelin sitä, mitä tapahtui jouluna.”

“Suotta sillä vaivaat päätäsi”, Kalkaros tiuskaisi, nyt jo rystyset kireinä tuolinsa käsinojia puristaen. “Se ei tule toistumaan.”

“Miksei?”

“Uskoakseni selvensin sinulle jo tämän sopimuksemme —”

“Sanoit silloin, ettei vastentahtoinen partneri ole houkutteleva ajatus. Vaikutinko minä sinusta vastentahtoiselta?”

Kalkaros oli hetken aikaa vaiti. Hänen katseensa kääntyi Dracosta sohvatyynyille. Sitten hän sanoi;

“Olit humalassa.”

“En nyt sentään _niin_ humalassa”, Draco vähätteli ja nousi sohvalta, koko keho uskomattoman notkealta ja suorastaan sulokkaalta tuntuen. Hän kostutti huuliaan kielellään ja huomasi ilokseen Kalkaroksen silmien hakeutuvan takaisin häneen. Sydän hakkasi tuhatta ja sataa yrittäessään kurkottaa kohti tummanpuhuvaa vangitsijaansa, tällä kertaa hän onnistuisi, ja Draco kallisti päätään kevyesti pakatessaan kaiken charminsa seuraavaan lauseeseensa. “Entä jos en olisi sen vastentahtoisempi selvin päinkään?”

“En tiedä, mitä sinä oikein ajat tällä takaa, enkä välitäkään tietää”, Kalkaros lausui niin kankeasti ja kylmäkiskoisesti, että se oli jopa häneltä poikkeuksellisen hyinen suoritus. “Kuten jo sanoin, on jo myöhä. Säästä siis lapselliset pelisi koulutovereillesi ja mene nukkumaan.”

“Lapselliset pelini? Voi ei, _professori_ , opin kyllä jo viime vuonna, ettei tämä ole mitään peliä. Kun valinnat on tehty ja sopimukset solmittu, ne pitävät.” Hän otti askeleen lähemmäs Kalkarosta, sitten toisen ja kolmannenkin.

“Joten..?”

“Joten samalla vaivalla voisimme ottaa järjestelyistämme kaiken irti ja toteuttaa sopimusta juuri siten kuin se on tarkoitettukin”, Draco sanoi vaimeasti ja istui varoen Kalkaroksen käsinojalle, lähemmäs miehen kasvoja nojautuen. “Et ainakaan voi väittää, ettet _haluaisi_. Sitä paitsi eihän sellainen nyt sovi, että sinä täytät oman osasi sopimuksesta enkä minä tee mitään...”

Kalkaros tuhahti pilkallisesti ja katsoi Dracoa mustat silmät täynnä halveksuvaa ivaa. 

“En tiennytkään sinun kuuluvan reilua peliä kannattavien naiivien idioottien leiriin. Tarjota nyt maksua sellaisesta, jonka sai jo ilmaiseksi.”

“Mielestäni huomattavasti naiivimpaa idiotismia olisi vain ottaa ja ottaa kuvitellen, ettei vastapalvelukseksi odoteta mitään”, Draco tuumasi. “Se, mikä tänään voi näyttää ilmaiselta lahjalta, saattaakin todellisuudessa kerryttää velkaa huomiselle, enkä suoraan sanottuna välittäisi olla mitään velkaa kenellekään. En edes sinulle. Ja kun sitten yritin miettiä, mitä minunkaltaiseni poika voisi tarjota kenellekään noin korkeassa asemassa olevalle... “

“Tämä on naurettavaa.”

“Et ole kuitenkaan kieltäytynyt.”

“En ole kiinnostunut velvollisuuspanoista.”

Dracon niskaa alkoi kuumottaa. Hitto, pelkkä retorinen kikkailu ei ollut riittänyt. Itsevarma naamio tuntui jo säröilevän, joten hän nojautui vieläkin lähemmäs ja pyyhkäisi Kalkaroksen pitkiä mustia hiuksia sivuun korvalta tehden kaikkensa estääkseen kättään tärisemästä. Kaikki olisi ehkä hivenen helpompaa ellei hänen tarvitsisi kohdata Kalkaroksen ilmettä tämän viimeisen verukkeensa lausuessaan. 

“Mutta _professori_ , enhän minä nyt pelkästä velvollisuudesta... minullakin on tarpeeni... ja kenen puoleen minun sitten pitäisi kääntyä, ellei luotetun opettajani? Mulciberinko..?” 

“Olet säälittävä.”

“Ja laskujeni mukaan jo hyvin, hyvin suurissa veloissa sinulle”, Draco kuiskasi, suu kuivana ja koko keho jokaisella hengenvedolla väristen. Hänen huulensa jo miltei koskettivat Kalkaroksen korvaa. Draco laski kätensä Kalkaroksen hartialle, liu’utti sormiaan kevyesti mustaa kaapua pitkin rinnalle asti, sitten Kalkaros tarttui äkisti hänen ranteeseensa. Hänen otteensa oli kova ja vaistomaisesti Draco voihkaisi hiljaa, ja se nostatti niille kalpeille kasvoille ilmeen, jollaista Draco ei muistanut Kalkaroksella koskaan aiemmin nähneensä. 

Sen lyhyen hetken ajan jokin hänessä kieli lempeydestä. Ja epätoivosta.

Sitten hän laski irti ja nousi niin nopeasti, että Draco oli vähällä menettää tasapainonsa kauemmas horjahtaessaan. 

“Olkoon sitten niin, samapa tuo minulle”, hän kivahti Dracoon katsomatta. “En juuri nyt jaksa kinata kanssasi enkä varsinkaan tällaisesta joutavasta asiasta, joten jos nyt aivan välttämättä koet tarpeelliseksi tällaisen muutoksen käytännöissämme, niin kaikin mokomin. Päätä, mitä haluat. Ja nyt, kun tämä on selvitetty, voisit _viimeinkin_ painua siitä tupaasi nukkumaan, sillä kuten olen jo useampaan otteeseen todennut, on jo hyvin myöhä.”

Kalkaros kääntyi ja suuntasi jo oman makuuhuoneensa suuntaan kaavunliepeet hulmuten. Draco ei itsekään tiennyt, missä vaiheessa oli noussut nojatuolin käsinojalta tai lähtenyt Kalkaroksen perään, mutta yhtä kaikki hän nyt kuitenkin jo tarttui luisevaan käsivarteen estääkseen tilannetta päättymästä aivan vielä. Koko hänen kehonsa kihelmöi ja kehräsi, hän yksinkertaisesti tarvitsi jotain enemmän kuin pelkän tiuskaistun lupauksen. 

“Odota.”

“No mitä nyt _vielä_?”

“Minä... tuota... minä vain...”

Vielä Kalkaroksen käännyttyäkin Draco piteli hänestä kiinni, irti laskeminen tuntui likipitäen mahdottomalta — hänen sormensa olivat kouristuneet polttavan pakon sanelemana, eivätkä ne siitä suostuisi oikenemaan ilman asianmukaista panttia. Kalkaroksen mustat silmät välähtivät kipunoiden ja hänen suupielensä nousi huvittuneeseen hymyntapaiseen. 

“Mitä? Ajattelitko sinetöidä päivitetyn sopimuksen suudelmalla? Kai tiedät sen olevan maailman vanhin klisee?”

“Kai tiedät, että vähät välitän sellaisesta?” Draco kysyi vuorostaan. 

Vaikkei iva Kalkaroksen kasvoilta kai kadonnutkaan, ei sanojen tasolla enää uutta pilkkaa löytynyt. Hiljaisuus suorastaan humisi korvissa. Draco kiristi vaistomaisesti otettaan Kalkaroksen käsivarrelta ja tuli niin lähelle, että saattoi tuntea toisen hengityksen kasvoillaan. Hetken verran hän ehti jo pelätä, ettei tämä olisikaan totta tai että jokin kamala, nolo keskeytys tapahtuisi jälleen, mutta turhaan — siinä he nyt olivat, kahden Kalkaroksen hämärässä olohuoneessa, kumpikin luvattua suudelmaa vaitonaisena vartoen. 

Ja niin Draco veti syvään henkeä, sulki silmänsä, ja kosketti Kalkaroksen kapeita huulia varovasti omillaan.


	7. Aatamin omena

Epäsuorasti Kalkaros oli myöntänyt haluavansa Dracoa. He olivat sopineet sopimuksen lihalliselle asteelle siirtymisestä. He olivat suudelleet. Ja sitten Kalkaros oli käskenyt Dracoa painumaan tupaansa ja vetäytynyt omaan makuuhuoneeseensa paukauttaen oven kiinni perässään. 

Jos tuon nimenomaisen perjantain odottaminen olikin ollut tuskallista ja turhauttavaa, sitä seuraavat päivät osoittivat, ettei mokoma ollut vielä ollut mitään. 

Lauantaina Draco oli herännyt hyvin elävistä ja aistikkaista unista, odottanut sängyssään verhojen takana muiden poistumista aamiaiselle ja tyydyttänyt sitten itsensä Kalkarosta ajatellen. Edellisenä yönä vaihdettu haparoiva suudelma oli kihelmöinyt edelleen hänen huulillaan, ja hän katui syvästi sitä, että päästänyt miehestä lainkaan irti. Hänen olisi pitänyt ripustautua Kalkarokseen, tarrata kiinni niin, ettei toisella olisi ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin pysyä paikoillaan suudelmaa syventäen tai viedä hänet mukanaan vuoteeseen. 

Päivällisellä heidän katseensa olivat kohdanneet ja Draco oli halunnut niin palavasti, että ihan koski. Miten jokin saattoikin olla niin lähellä ja silti samalla niin hillittömän kaukana? Hän oli jo vakavasti harkinnut menevänsä samana iltana takaisin Kalkaroksen luo, eihän mies ollut missään vaiheessa kieltänytkään häntä tulemasta muulloin kuin perjantaisin, mutta toisaalta Draco kyllä tunsi Kalkaroksen ja tiesi tämän arvostavan säntillistä aikatauluissa pysymistä. Sitä paitsi Tylypahkan rehtorilla todella varmasti olikin roppakaupalla tärkeämpääkin tekemistä kuin koulupoikien kanssa pelehtiminen, kuten Kalkaros oli silloin syksyllä sanonut, heidän rutiininsa oli luotu hyvästä syystä. Myös sunnuntaina Draco oli aivan vähällä sortua, hitot itsekunnioituksesta ja olemattomista imagonrippeistä, Kalkaroksen silmissä hän oli pohjasakkaa joka tapauksessa. 

“Olen aina tiennyt, että olet persläpi, mutta että noin kireä”, Pansy oli kivahtanut maanantaina lounaalla, ja jatkanut sitten vaimeammin; “Toisaalta se varmaan selittääkin, miksi Kalkaros on sietänyt sinua näin kauan.”

“Ilmeisesti Carrowien vulgaarius on tarttuvaa laatua”, Draco oli vastannut kylmäkiskoisesti. Irvailu aiheesta oli viimeinen asia, jota hän jaksoi kuunnella. “En voi väittää sen pukevan sinua.”

Kun hän illalla oli sitten antanut periksi, suunnannut kohti Kalkaroksen toimistoa ja törmännyt sitten käytävällä Dumbledoren muistoa ylistävän tuoreen seinäkirjoituksen luona parveileviin opettajiin — Kalkaros mukaanluettuna — hän olisi voinut jo itkeä ihan silkasta turhautumisesta. Turhaan hän toistuvasti ylpeyttään nieli, kun ei kuitenkaan saanut siitä mitään vastineeksi, eihän sellaiselle ollut edes mitään mahdollisuuksia. Mustien silmien läpitunkeva katse oli kyllä tuntunut seuraavan Dracon jokaista askelta hänen poistuessaan, mikä oli lämmittänyt sisintä hetken aikaa, mutta eipä se enää yksin omassa sängyssä runkatessa jaksanut tuntua edes mainitsemisen arvoiselta armonpalalta. 

Sen viikon aikana hän joutui kahdesti avustamaan Carroweita jälki-istunnoissa; jouluna tarjoillun spektaakkelin innoittamana he tahtoivat systemaattisesti testata, mihin kaikkeen rehtorin suosikki oikein kykenisikään. Pettymys oli melkoinen, kun Dracon mielikuvitus rankaisumenetelmissä osoittautui varsin keskinkertaiseksi, taisi hänen sauvakätensäkin hieman täristä. 

Tilannetta ei ainakaan auttanut se, että voimakas mielimagialla herkistyminen taisi pakottaa häntä kuulemaan muutakin vain sen, mitä ääneen lausuttiin. Hyvin hiljaistahan se oli, ei niitä voinut edes kuiskauksiksi kutsua eikä niistä muodostunut mitään varsinaisia viestejä. 

Toisaalta hän saattoi myös olla vain sekoamassa. 

 

*

 

Perjantaina Kalkaroksen olohuoneessa kaikki näytti viimeistä piirtoa myöten täysin tavanomaiselta; tuli rätisi takassa kodikkaasti ja lukuisat kynttilät antoivat valoa luoden samalla pitkiä, pehmeitä varjoja luumunpunaisille seinille, pöydälle oli katettu teetarjoilu voileipineen sekä marenkisine kakkusineen, ja kaiken sen keskellä istui Kalkaros tyypillisellä paikallaan nojatuolissa lukemassa. Hän ei noussut Dracon saapuessa, vaikka kirjansa sulkikin. 

Epävarmana siitä, mitä seuraavaksi pitäisi tehdä, Draco istui sohvalle tavalliseen tapaansa, ja Kalkaros kaatoi hänelle sauvansa näpäytyksellä teetä. Se tuoksui väkevästi sitrushedelmille, makealle appelsiinille terävöitettynä aavistuksella raikasta limettiä. Dracon nostaessa posliinisen kupin huulilleen Kalkaros seurasi hänen jokaista liikettään niin intensiivisesti, että sen saattoi miltei tuntea ihollaan; ei ollut aivan varmaa, oliko tuo tiivis katse hyväilevä vai ainoastaan utelias, mutta yhtä kaikki Dracon koko keho vastasi siihen, koki tarvetta nojautua kohden ja avautua sille antautuen. 

“Onko mielipiteesi sopimuksestamme muuttunut?” Kalkaros kysyi viimein. 

Draco pudisti päätään. 

“Emme siis tänään jatka okklumeuksen parissa.”

Dracon hengitys salpautui hetkeksi johonkin rintakehän tienoille. Hän nyökkäsi ja kohotti kupin uudelleen juodakseen, muttei enää maistanut mitään. Tunnelma oli oudon tyyni ja kiihkoton, kuin hän olisi todellakin tullut tapaamaan vain opettajaa eikä tulevaa rakastajaansa. 

“Me siis... teemme sen nyt?”

“Mikäli teen juotuasi edelleen sitä tahdot, niin kyllä.”

Draco nyökkäsi jälleen. Sitten hän kysyi; “Miten minun pitäisi puhutella sinua?”

“Anteeksi?”

“E-etunimellä? Vai kenties... professoriksi?”

“Minä siinä tilanteessa oletettavasti tiedän ilman erillistä osoitteluakin, kenelle sanasi tarkoitat”, Kalkaros tuhahti väheksyen ja siemaisi teestään. “Kutsu ihan miksi haluat, mikäli nyt ylipäätään koet jotain tarvetta jutustelulle.”

“Voin minä olla hiljaakin, jos se on parempi.”

“Todellako?”

Kun ei muutakaan osannut vastata, Draco nyökkäsi taas. 

“Vai niin. No, minulle se on aivan se ja sama, minua miellyttävillä aspekteilla ei ole mitään tekemistä partnerin sanallisen ilmaisun tai sen puutteen kanssa. Ja nyt kun tämä asia on selvitetty, voimme kenties siirtyä itse asiaan”, Kalkaros tuumasi kaikkein silkkisimmällä sävyllään, sillä alitajunnan ympärille sileänä kietoutuvalla. Hän laski teekuppinsa pöydälle, nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin ja loi Dracoon katseen, joka yhtäaikaisesti haastoi ja vietteli, vaelsi pitkin hänen vartaloaan sekä riisuen että kipupisteitä etsien. “Joten, _lemmikkini_ , tahdon sinun aloittavan vakuuttamalla minut.”

“Vakuuttamalla?”

“Niin, vakuuttamalla. Vaatimalla. Oletin saavani sänkyyni jotain huomattavasti ylellisempää kuin matelevan nöyristelijän, solminhan sentään sopimukseni _Malfoyn_ kanssa”, Kalkaros sanoi kulmaansa kohottaen, ääni sana sanalta enemmän pelkäksi kuiskaukseksi taittuen. “Joten vakuuta minut. _Viettele_ minut. Kiehdo minua ja kiedo minut pauloihisi siten kuin arvollesi on sopivaa.”

Aiempi arkisen asiallinen atmosfääri oli sysätty kertaheitolla syrjään, sen sijaan ilma oli äkkiä sakeanaan syntisiä, samettisia lupauksia aistillisista nautinnoista. Draco nielaisi älyllisten toimintojen lipuessa johonkin hänen ulottumattomiinsa, nyt ei tullut ajatella vaan antaa keholle valta. Nyt tuli ainoastaan tuntea. Hän olisi voinut huomauttaa, että enää tuskin oli tarvetta minkäänlaisille viettelyksille, Kalkaros oli jo hoitanut sen hänen puolestaan, mutta koherenttien lauseiden muodostaminen ei ollut enää mahdollista. 

“ _Halua. Minua._ ”

Oli epäselvää, lausuttiinko viimeistä käskyä enää edes ääneen. Kun Draco sen jälkeen nousi, kaikki veri tuntui jo paenneen visusti vyötärön alapuolelle, eikä hän ollut tarvinnut siihen edes kosketusta. Huoneen kymmenien kynttilöiden hehku himmeni pelkäksi kaukaiseksi kajastukseksi kiihkeiden katseiden kohdatessa, nauliutuessa toisiinsa, ja Draco kulki Kalkaroksen luo pehmein askelin, kuin jonkin tuntemattoman loitsun puoleensa kutsumana, veti kaavun pois harteiltaan ja istui Kalkaroksen syliin hajareisin. Painautui lähelle. Nuoli tämän huulia saaden ne avautumaan, mutta kieltäytyi vielä suutelemasta, työnsi sormensa mustien hiusten lomaan ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin asettaen siten kalpean kaulansa tarjolle. 

He olivat sopineet Dracon kuuluvan Kalkarokselle, olevan tämän oma, ja nyt siitä tulisi totta paitsi sanojen tasolla, myös fyysisessa maailmassa.

Ensimmäinen vaikerrus karkasi Dracon kurkusta kapeiden huulien hivellessä hänen ihoaan aina leuan kaarelta solisluille saakka, toinen samanlainen kantautui ilmoille kielen kartoittaessa samaa reittiä. Luisevat kädet kulkivat pitkin hänen selkäänsä, työntyivät paidan alle nahkeina ja lämpiminä, ja vaistomaisesti Draco puski lantiotaan vieläkin tiiviimmin Kalkarosta vasten koko keho sopivaan rytmiin vähitellen asettuen. Hänen sormensa pureutuivat Kalkaroksen niskaan hyväilyiden siirtyessä selältä lonkalle, reisille, nyt hän pitäisi kiinni kynsin ja hampain eikä enää koskaan päästäisi irti. 

Ja niin hän pitelikin edelleen kiinni noustessaan, johdattaessaan kaikessa horjahtelussaankin varmana Kalkaroksen tämän makuuhuoneeseen, ja siellä täysin sysimustassa pimeässä siihen kiivaaseen takertumiseen vastattiin samalla mitalla; Kalkaros painoi Dracon ensin suljettua ovea vasten huulien löytäessä toisensa kauan kasvaneesta nälästä ahneessa suudelmassa, riuhtoi loputkin vaatteet hänen yltään ja työnsi sitten sängylle peittäen hänen kehonsa omallaan. Näköaisti kokonaan pois suljettuna jokaisen kosketuksen merkitys muuttui entistä painokkaammaksi, ja Kalkaros tuntui kauttaaltaan värähtelevän Dracon syleilyssä entisestään kiihtyvän hengityksen pyyhkiessä hänen ihonsa ylitse. 

Liukkaat lakanat liimautuivat nopeasti kuumiin kehoihin, samoin kuin Kalkaroksen pitkien hiusten latvat Dracon kasvoille. Dracon selkä nousi kireälle kaarelle kuiskatun loitsun liukastaessa hänet sisältäpäin ja pitkien sormien työntyessä avaamaan häntä, hän oli sokea ja kumman avuton niissä kovissa otteissa kiemurrellessaan, eikä hän itsekään tiennyt, tekikö se enemmän hyvää vai ainoastaan kipeää. 

Mutta ei hän lopettaa halunnut, ei hidastaa tahtia tai pyytää mitään muutakaan — ei, näin sen kuuluikin tapahtua, nopeasti ja kivuliaastikin, monia keskenään ristiriitaisia aistimuksia yhtä aikaa vyöryttäen, vain raastava ja ravisteleva oli riittävän aitoa. Kalkaroksen työntyessä sisään Draco valitti ja vaikersi ääneen, raapi laihaa selkää ja vaati jokaisella eleellään toista jatkamaan, sillä vaikka se poltti ja pakotti, tuntui olevan liikaa kerralla siedettäväksi, hänen oli saatava lisää. Lisää. 

Kun kovettunut kalu oli kokonaan hänen sisällään, Kalkaros painautunut niin kiinni ja syvälle kuin vain mahdollista, Draco hamusi huulillaan toisen kasvoja, suuteli niitä piirteitä hallitsevaa jylhää nenää, poskipäitä ja suupieliä. Kuin opettelisi tuntemaan syvällisesti sen, jonka tiesi aiemmin ainoastaan näöltä. Kalkaros painoi Dracon ranteet tiiviisti vasten lakanoita ja alkoi sitten liikkua lempeässä tempossa, ja sisään tunkeutumisen aiheuttaman poltteen hiljalleen talttuessa Dracosta tuntui siltä kuin jokin hänen sisällään keriytyisi auki. Se jokin valtasi alaa työntö työnnöltä, säkenöi ja sädehti niin hänen vatsassaan kuin jokaisessa raajassaankin, eikä mikään ollut milloinkaan tuntunut vastaavalta. 

Ja kun Kalkaroksen toinen käsi ujuttautui heidän väliinsä ja ne pitkät sormet kiertyivät Dracon erektion ympärille, ei Draco hallinnut omaa vartaloaan edes sen vertaa, että olisi tiennyt, olivatko hänen silmänsä kiinni vai auki. Oli vain kaiken peittävä pimeys sekä kaikessa hekumallisuudessaankin omalla tavallaan oudon riipivät kosketukset.

Kalkaros ei päästänyt ääntäkään edes lauetessaan. 

Draco puolestaan taisi oman kliimaksinsa hetkellä kutsua Kalkarosta. Sitä, mitä nimeä hän käytti, oli mahdotonta sanoa. 

Aktin jälkeen he eivät puhuneet eikä valoja sytytetty. Draco teki tietoisen päätöksen olla kysymättä, voisiko jäädä yöksi, kietoutui vain peittoon Kalkaroksen jättämät jäljet kaikkialla kehollaan helmeillen. 

Juuri ennen nukahtamistaan hän tajusi, että se makuuhuone ja nimenomainen vuode olivat aiemmin kuuluneet Albus Dumbledorelle. 

Aamulla Kalkaros käski Dracoa tulemaan seuraavan kerran tiistaina. 

“Tai milloin Carrowit nyt tahtovatkaan sinut jälki-istuntojensa assistentiksi”, hän lisäsi selkä Dracoon päin käännettynä, näyttäen taas moitteettomissa mustissa kaavuissaan aivan yhtä tavoittamattomalta kuin aina aiemminkin. 

 

*

 

Kuten syksy oli kulunut Dracon mieltään maailmalta ja sen monilta uteliailta katseilta sulkien, niin kului kevät hänen vartalonsa saloja Kalkaroksen vuoteessa avaten. Antoi Kalkaros hänelle edelleeen kirjoja luettavaksi ja opasti muutoinkin entistä syvemmälle okklumeuksen tekniikoihin, auttoi punomaan mielenmaisemaa suojaavaa verkkoa entistä hienosyisemmäksi ja vahvemmaksi, mutta nyt hän paneutui aivan yhtäläisellä intensiteetillä myös Dracon ruumiilliseen olemukseen. 

Vaikka yksi sopimuksen kulmakivistä kuuluikin, että nuoren suojatin tuli tarjota seksuaalisia palveluksia maksuksi saamistaan opeista, Dracosta usein tuntui siltä, että hän oli tässä se, jonka saama nautinto lopulta nousi keskiöön — hänen ei tarvinnut juurikaan mitään tehdä, pitkät sensuellit suudelmat ja jalkojen levittäminen riittivät hänen osaltaan. Hän asettui anteliaasti tarjolle ja Kalkaros otti vastaan sen kaiken — otti _hänet_ kokonaan — kävi lävitse jokaisen kaarteen ja sopukan niin sisä- kuin ulkopuoleltakin. Joskus se sattui edelleen eikä kipu välttämättä kadonnut vielä seuraavana päivänäkään, mutta ei Draco olisi siltikään muuttanut mitään, kai sellainen vain tuntui kuuluvan asiaan Kalkaroksen kanssa. 

Kai sellainen vain vakuutti Kalkaroksen kanssa rehellisyydestä. Ettei kaiken sen silkkisen sulavuuden alle kätkeytynyt sen suurempia piikkejä. Että juuri siinä oli turvallista.

Sitä paitsi kun tajunnan täyttivät niin ääneen lausutut kuin sanattomasti suoraan mielestä toiseen valuvat kehotukset _haluta_ ja _vaatia_ ja _tuntea_ vielä vähän enemmän, oli mahdotonta jaotella aistimuksia hyviin ja huonoihin. Kunhan niitä vain olisi paljon; niin paljon, ettei tilaa enää millekään muulle ollut. Silloin ei tarvinnut muistaa mitään rehtorin huoneiston seinien ulkopuolisesta todellisuudesta. 

Kun päivät pitenivät, muuttuivat talven tummista varjoista loskaisen harmaiksi tai jopa varovaisesti aurinkoisiksi, myös Dracon ja Kalkaroksen kohtaamiset siirtyivät pois alituisesta pimeästä. Toisinaan Draco avasi makuuhuoneen verhot sen suuremmin lupia kyselemättä, toisinaan taas uskaltautui houkuttelemaan Kalkaroksen koskettamaan häntä olohuoneessa, nousi jälleen syliin nojatuolissa tai vaihtoehtoisesti asettautui sohvalle makaamaan puolipukeisena, kädet kutsuvasti hänen omien vaatteidensa alle vaeltaen. Vaikka nämä esitykset tuntuivat usein lähinnä huvittavan Kalkarosta, hän tarttui silti aina asetettuun syöttiin enemmän kuin vain mielellään. 

“Tiedätkö, mistä nimitys aataminomena tulee?” Kalkaros kysyi kerran istuutuessaan sängyssä jo valmiiksi ilkialastomana lojuvan Dracon viereen, pitkiä laihoja sormiaan sitten mainitulla ruumiinosalla kuljettaen. Draco pudisti päätään, nielaisikin, ja kurkun kova kumpare liikkui kevyen kosketuksen alla. Kylmät väreet juoksivat kauttaaltaan hänen vartalollaan, aina kantapäistä ja häntäluun huipulta sinne kaulalle asti.

Kalkaros kertoi, kuinka jonkun jästien legendan mukaan maailman ensimmäiset ihmiset elivät paratiisissa autuaina ja tietämättöminä, vailla käsitystä hyvästä tai pahasta, yltäkylläisyydestä nauttien. Kaikki, mitä heidän tarvitsi tehdä, oli olla syömättä tietyn puun hedelmiä. Katala käärme kuitenkin houkutteli heidät lankeamaan tuohon ainoaan houkutukseen, rikkomaan yhtä ainutta periaatetta, jonka varaan kaikki rakentui, ja niin lopulta ensimmäinen mies — Aatami — haukkasi palan puolisonsa ojentamasta omenasta. 

“Ja sen myötä kaikki luhistui; heidät karkotettiin paratiisista ja heidän silmänsä avautuivat sille, miten julma maailma onkaan. He näkivät oman epätäydellisyytensä kokonaan uudessa valossa, oppivat häpeämään, ja he joutuivat näkemään vaivaa selviytyäkseen”, Kalkaros sanoi ja kumartui niin lähelle, että hänen huulensa jo hipoivat Dracon ihoa. Kuuma hengitys hyväili hänen kaulaansa, viimeiset sanat värähtelivät vasten aataminomenaa. “Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä tätä kerrotaan varoittavana tarinana, vaikka vain yhteen rikkomukseen sortumalla he saavuttivatkin totuuden.”

Ja sitten hän haukkasi, puri Dracon kaulaa tavalla, josta olisi pakko jäädä purppurainen tumma jälki, sitten toinen ja kolmaskin. Mielessä välähti kysymys siitä, millaisista houkutuksista ja periaatteista heidän kuviossaan oli lopulta kyse, mutta ei Draco sellaista tohtinut kysyä, sen luontoiset keskustelut eivät heidän sopimukseensa sisältyneet. Sitä paitsi ehkei hän edes haluaisi tietää, kenties autuas tietämättömyys olisikin parempi vaihtoehto. 

 

*

 

Joitain viikkoja myöhemmin, sivuutettuaan taas tekosyillä yhden Carroweiden järjestämän jälki-istunnon karmeine tehtävineen, Draco etsi Kalkaroksen kirjahyllystä sopivaa luettavaa parannusliemiä käsittelevää esseetä varten. Sen sijaan hänen katseensa osui Tylypahkan vanhaan vuosikirjaan. 

_Lukuvuosi 1975-1976._

Se avautui automaattisesti rohkelikon valvojaoppilaiden kohdalta, kuin lukuisat lehteilyt olisivat painuneet niteen muistiin tai se muutoin vain kokisi kyseisen kohdan selaajansa huomion arvoiseksi. 

Mustavalkoisessa valokuvassa hymyilivät professori Lupin ja Potterin äiti. Mustien koulukaapujen rintapielissä sädehtivät varta vasten kiillotetut kunniamerkit, ja he näyttivät hirveän nuorilta, ainakin paljon nuoremmmilta kuin Draco itse oli viisitoistavuotiaana kokenut olevansa. Lupin vaikutti jo teini-ikäisenäkin vähän kärsineeltä, kai hän oli ollut ihmissusi jo silloin, tyttö hänen vierellään sen sijaan vilkutti kuvan katsojalle juuri niin vastenmielisen tomerana ja päättäväisenä kuin rohkelikon valvojaoppilaalle sopikin. Kai hän muistuttikin Potteria. 

Potteria, joka viiletti edelleen teillä tuntemattomilla. Dracon korviin ei ollut kantautunut mitään tietoa Potterin liikkeistä pitkiin aikoihin, tuskin kukaan muukaan kuolonsyöjä tiesi yhtään sen enempää. Ehkä hän oli jo kuollut jossain salaisessa piilossa. Tai paennut kokonaan, lähtenyt Britanniasta. Luovuttanut. Todennut, ettei hänestä sittenkään olisi täyttämään sankarillista elämäntehtäväänsä ja kukistamaan Pimeyden Lordia. 

Ajatus sai kumman palan takertumaan Dracon kurkkuun, juuri siihen samaan kohtaan, joka jo pelkällä olemassaolollaankin muistutti pahan hedelmän nielemisestä. 

Kun Kalkaros sitten hetkeä myöhemmin loi pitkän katseen Dracon pitelemään vuosikirjaan ja ilmoitti viileästi, että Dracon pitäisi lähteä pääsiäislomaksi kotiin äitiään tapaamaan, Draco epäili tietävänsä, miltä karkotetuksi tuleminen tuntui.


	8. Selkäranka

Draco ei olisi halunnut palata siltä lomalta Tylypahkaan. Toisaalta ei hän halunnut kotiinkaan jäädä. Olemassaolon lopettaminen kuulosti vaihtoehdoista parhaimmalta, ei hänellä kai käytännössä enää mitään muita mahdollisuuksia omiin valintoihin ollutkaan; päätökset eivät perustuneet hänen tahtoonsa vaan arvioihin siitä, mikä olisi monesta pahasta pienin, ja nekin alkoivat kaikki tuntua yhtäläisen kamalilta. Arpoa saattoi enää ahdistuksen erilaisten laatujen väliltä. 

Äiti oli antanut taikasauvansa Dracolle ja rukoillut häntä menemään takaisin kouluun, siellä olisi kuulemma turvallisempaa, kukaan muu sen sijaan ei Malfoyn kartanolta päässyt poistumaan — kaikki Potterin karatessa paikalla oleskelleet oli nyt Mestarin määräyksestä suljettu sisään kuten vankilaan konsanaan. Selvästi niitä viimeisiä nauloja arkkuunsa keräävä isä ja nyt täysin puolustuskyvytön äiti pettymyksestä raivokkaan Bellatrixin sekä kaunaisen Harmaaselän armoilla kuulosti kuolemantuomiolta, ja viime kädessä sekin oli Dracon syytä. 

Draco oli _tiennyt_ sen olevan Potter. Oli tiennyt varmasti heti hänet nähdessään. 

Silloin lyhyen hetken verran oli tuntunut siltä, että vielä oli jotain toivoa.

Potterin taas kadottua ja maailman luhistuttua vielä entisestäänkin Draco ei voinut olla muistamatta, että edellinen Pimeyden aikakausi oli kestänyt kymmenen vuotta. Kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeen Harry Potterin selviytyminen vuosikymmenen kestävästä sodastakin kuulosti täysin mahdolliselta, hän oli kuitenkin kohdannut Pimeyden Lordin jo useita kertoja, päässyt nytkin lähtemään ehjin nahoin, vaikka tilanne oli ollut kaikkea muuta kuin tasaväkinen. Vaikka visio Mestarin nujertumisesta tuntuikin järjenvastaiselta, tyystin Dracon käsityskyvyn ylittävältä, vähintäänkin yhtä epätodennäköiseltä kuulosti se, että Potter antaisi periksi edes kuoleman edessä. Hän oli sisukas ja sitkeä, kuin torakka, ja todennäköisesti vain vahvistuisi jokaisesta tielleen asettuvasta hengenvaarallisesta esteestä. 

Itsestään Draco ei sijaan ei ollut lainkaan yhtä varma. Jo vuoden verran eteenpäin ajatteleminen oli vaikeaa ja musertavaa, kymmenestä nyt puhumattakaan. Jos hän pysyisi hengissä niin kauan tämän kaiken keskellä... niin, hän ei enää tiennyt itsekään, kokisiko silloin olevansa onnekas vai nimenomaan kaikkea muuta. Ehkä ihan kaikesta ei edes halunnut selviytyä. Lopullinen muutto Murjottavan Myrtin vessaan vuotavien putkien ja kuivuneiden veritahrojen keskelle vaikutti kohtalaisen hyvältä idealta, kenties Draco voisi lopulta viiltää itse itsensä auki. Kuten hän oli jo silloin syksyllä Myrtille sanonut, kuolemalla niin kovin nuorena saattoi säästyä paljolta; yli-inhimillisiltä vaatimuksilta, hyljeksinnältä ja halveksunnalta, umpikujilta toinen toisensa perään. 

Draco oli pelannut kaikki korttinsa niin väärin kuin vain mahdollista. Viimeistä myöten. Se, että joissain kirjoissa hänen tekojensa voisi kenties katsoa olevan tavallaan oikeinkin, ei lohduttanut lainkaan. 

Eikä hän enää uskaltanut edes kohdata siihen asti niin varmaa ja vakaata turvaansa Kalkarosta. 

 

*

 

Perjantai.

Ulkona satoi. Raskaiden pisaroiden matka taivaalta maahan ja Tylypahkan katolle muodosti tasaisen taustakohinan, joka tuuditti kuuntelijansa nopeasti kumman seesteiseen turtumukseen. Draco makasi vuoteellaaan hämärässä makuusalissa toivoen voivansa nukahtavaa, sillä silloin välttyisi ajattelemasta. Unia hän ei ollut nähnyt enää pitkään aikaan, hän oli sellaiseen aivan liian uupunut. 

“Malfoy?”

Draco säpsähti ylös. Theodore seisoi makuusalin ovella, oleskeluhuoneen lämmin valo selkänsä takana kajastaen, ja hänen terävärajaisena piirtyvä siluettinsa oli paljon vahvempi ja vaikuttavampi kuin vielä vuosi sitten. Nykyään Dracon kai pitäisi jo pelätä Theoa, ja ehkä hän pelkäsikin, ainakin vähän. Theodore Nottista oli tullut se, joksi Draco oli aikoinaan itsensä kuvitellut. 

“Mikset ole rehtorin luona?”

“Mitä se sinulle kuuluu?”

“Hän käski minua kysymään”, Theodore vastasi vaimeasti ja tuli peremmälle huoneeseen. “Jos olisin sinä, en suututtaisi häntä.”

“On varmaan monia muitakin asioita, joita et tekisi, jos olisit minä”, Draco hymähti. Hän ei oikeastaan välittänyt puhua tilanteestaan yhtään kenellekään, mutta toisaalta hänen jatkuvan yksityisen hiljaisuutensa rikkominen edes lyhyeksi hetkeksi tuntui houkuttelevalta. “Minä ajattelin, ettei hän haluaisi nähdä minua. Kuulostiko hän vihaiselta?”

“Kyllä kai. Tai en ehkä käyttäisi sanaa _vihainen_ , ennemminkin hän kuulosti _uhkaavalta_ ”, Theodore sanoi. Hän empi hyvän tovin ennen kuin jatkoi. “Tosin... mmh... ei sitä ollut kohdistettu niinkään sinuun vaan niihin, joiden hän ehkä oletti tehneen sinulle jotain.”

“Kuten mitä?”

“Estäneen tulosi. Tai... tai jotain. Hitostako minä tiedä, en halunnut jäädä keskustelemaan asiasta sen tarkemmin; häntä ei selvästikään ilahduttanut rutiiniensa rikkoutuminen, siinä oli minulle aivan riittämiin syitä etsiä sinua”, Theodore selosti, kertaakaan Dracoon katsomatta. “Joten ihan näin ystävän vinkkinä haluan sanoa, että kannattaa pysyä hänen paremmalla puolellaan. Älä möhli tätäkin.”

“Ystävän vinkkinä”, Draco toisti, nyt äänensävy jo kitkerän puolelle taittuen. “Olemmeko me edelleen sellaisia?”

Theodore ei vastannut, käänsi vain selkänsä ja huomautti vielä ennen poistumistaan, että Dracon olisi syytä mennä. Vuoteelta nouseminen tuntui vaikeammalta kuin ikinä. 

Linnan kiviset, pimeät käytävät kaikuivat Dracon kulkiessa kolkosti kuten hautaholvit. Kostea, kalsea ilma tunkeutui luihin ja ytimiin asti, kylmäsi kaikkialla ihon alla, ja Dracon mieli toisti aina uudestaan ja uudestaan Theodoren kehotusta, joka oli annettu aivan liian myöhään. Kaikki oli jo pilalla. Mestari oli rankaissut Dracoa lukuisin kidutuskirouksin, mutta kaikesta kamaluudestaan huolimatta se oli ollut jotenkuten siedettävissä. Se oli satuttanut vain yhdellä tasolla.

Sen sijaan Kalkaroksen käsissä Draco ei samaa kohtelua kestäisi. 

Rehtorin asuintiloissa Kalkaros odotti tavanomaisessa nojatuolissaan istuen, tavanomainen takkatuli lempeästi lämmittäen ja valaisten, tavanomainen teetarjoilu pöydälle katettuna. Draco painoi päänsä häpeissään, kykenemättömänä kohtaamaan Kalkaroksen katsetta, istui tutulle paikalleen sohvalle ja puristi silmänsä kiinni toisen kaataessa vaitonaisena teetä kuppeihin. Hän vihasi sitä, kuinka Kalkaros hiljaisuudellaan pakotti kysymään ja pyytämään, ottamaan ensimmäisen askeleen, ei mies milloinkaan kertonut, selittänyt tai aloittanut yhtään mitään muutakaan, piti vain kaiken sisällään siihen saakka, että Dracon hermot pettäisivät. Niin se oli ollut aivan alusta asti. 

Mutta vaikka laastari neuvottiinkin repäisemään nopeasti — Draco itsekin oli todennut odottamisen olevan kenties se koettelemusten kaikkein kauhein osa — hän ei nyt voinut tehdä sitä. Hän ei osannut, ei kyennyt, ja vaikkei vääjäämättömän lykkääminen mitään toivoa asian täydellisestä sivuuttamisesta antanutkaan, jokainen hiljainen sekunti tuntui kallisarvoiselta, kuin joltain huolella vaalittavalta armonajalta.

Kammottavan keskustelun aloittamisen sijaan Draco siis otti teekupin pöydältä, piteli sitä molemmin tärisevin käsin ja yritti nostaa huulilleen. Ensimmäinen nyyhkäys oli vielä nielaistavissa. Toinen pysähtyi kurkkuun, samoin sitä seuraava kolmaskin, ja sitten kertyvä pala kävi jo liian suureksi hänen sisällään pysyäkseen. Kuumat kyyneleet kihosivat silmiin ja pintaan kertarysäyksellä purskahtava voimallinen itku ravisteli Dracon koko ruumistaan, suola kirveli kasvoja eikä hengittäminen ollut kai koskaan tuntunut niin vaikealta. 

Hän ei tiennyt, katsoiko Kalkaros häneen; hän itse ei ainakaan pystynyt saati kehdannut sen totaalisen romahduksen syövereistä Kalkaroksen suuntaan vilkaisemaankaan. Tee läikkyi kupista niin Dracon syliin kuin matollekin. 

Se kuulosti kai enemmän jonkun kadotetun sielun kummitteluvaikerrukselta kuin itkulta. 

Draco ei tiennyt, oliko koskaan aiemmin itkenyt niin rajusti. Niin epätoivoisesti. _Väkivaltaisesti._ Ehkä hän oli joskus kuvitellut purkaneensa tunteitaan samalla tavalla, silloin kun oli ollut kyse elämästä ja kuolemasta, mutta nyt kun pelissä oli niiden lisäksi paljon muutakin, aiempi mittakaava tuntui riittämättömältä. 

Ja kun hän oli parkunut kurkkunsa raa’aksi ja itku viimein laantui vaimeaksi nikottelun tahdittamaksi kyynelehtimiseksi, ei kasvojen pyyhkimiseen enää pelkkä servetti riittänyt. Kalkaros selvitti kurkkuaan tavalla, joka kuulosti oikeastaan aika vaivaantuneelta. 

“Mikäli olet huolissasi vanhemmistasi, niin en usko heillä olevan mitään akuuttia hätää”, Kalkaros virkkoi jokusen tovin kuluttua. “Ainakin vielä tänään iltapäivällä pöllöni tavoittivat heidät. Vastausta en kummaltakaan saanut, oletettavasti heillä ei ole lupaa kirjoittaa kenellekään ilman erityisen painavaa syytä, mutta perille asti viestini kuitenkin menivät.”

Draco nyökkäsi niiskuttaen ja hieroi niin silmiään kuin vuotavaa nenäänsäkin kaapunsa hihaan. 

“Kiitos”, hän mumisi voimattomasti. 

“Vaikutat _väsyneeltä_ , joten en pidättele sinua tämän enempää.”

“Mutta... mitä?”

Kalkaros huokaisi puuskahtaen. 

“Siltä varalta, että melodramaattisena luonteena olet mennyt keksimään ties mitä typeriä kuvitelmia, niin ei, en aio rangaista sinua”, Kalkaros sanoi viileästi ja siemaisi teetään. “Enhän minä nyt suinkaan halua astua Mestarin varpaille — on täysin _hänen_ määriteltävissään, kuka on rikkonut h _äntä vastaan_ ja millaisia sanktioita siitä seuraa, _hänen alaistensa_ kurittaminen olisi siis vähintäänkin epäsopivaa. Kuin kohottaisin itseni hänen vertaisekseen. Tai väheksyisin hänen arvostelukykyään. Mestari palkitsee ja rankaisee sen mukaan, minkä katsoo ansaituksi, minulla ei ole mitään lisättävää hänen päätöksiinsä. Sellainen ei ole minun käsissäni.”

Draco tuijotti Kalkarosta, tämän vahamaisen ilmeettömiä kasvoja — _kuin naamiota_ — ja ankaraa ryhtiä. Kylmiä silmiä. Laihoja sormia, jotka puristivat teekuppia ja asettia äärimmilleen jännittyneinä, rystyset valkeina.

Kalkaros ei aikonut rangaista häntä. Kalkaros ei aikonut tehdä _mitään_. Ei, vaikka aivan varmasti tiesi, millaiseen katastrofiin Draco oli syyllinen. Siihen puuttuminen ei ollut hänen mielestään sopivaa. 

_Eikä hän halunnut_ , samettisen pehmeä kuiskaus huomautti jostain mielen perukoilta, tajuntaa ennemminkin silittäen kuin varsinaisia sanoja muodostaen, ja sen levittäytyessä mieleen, sulautuessa siihen kuten veteen tiputettu mustepisara, Draco ei voinut olla lainkaan varma siitä, oliko itse ajatellut niin vai tuliko tyynnyttävä lisäys jostain ulkopuolelta. Kalkaroksen hyinen katse oli yhtä tutkimaton kuin aina ennenkin ja hän kohotti teekuppinsa jälleen kerran kapeille huulilleen, voimakkaasti esiintyöntyvä aataminomena kieli liikkeillään juotavan kulauksen olevan suuri. 

Pöydälle laskettaessa Kalkaroksen kuppi oli tyhjä. 

“Sir”, Draco aloitti, vaikkei tiennytkään, miten siitä jatkaisi. Ehkä parempi olisikin olla sanomatta mitään. Jokin hänen mielensä sisällä tuntui edelleen liikkuvan lempeästi kuin lämmin pohjavirtaus, hivelevän hyväillen jossain käsityskyvyn laidoilla, ajatusten sokeasta pisteestä käsin. 

Ja juuri, kun Draco oli aikeissa sanoa olevansa pahoillaan — hän ei tiennyt itsekään, mistä tarkalleen ottaen, itkuisesta romahduksestaan vai kaikesta Kalkarokselle aiheuttamastaan vaivasta vai kenties koko Mestarin organisaation pettämisestä — Kalkaros kohotti kätensä torjuvaan eleeseen.

“En jaksa puida tätä aihetta enää enempää”, hän virkkoi viileästi ja nousi tuolistaan. Hänen askelistaan ei kuulunut ääntäkään hänen lähestyessään Dracoa, jokainen liike oli hiljainen ja hallittu kuin vaanivalla saalistajalla. “Kehotan siis sinua vain pysymään jatkossa visusti poissa ongelmista, välttämään konflikteja äitisi taikasauvan varaan jouduttuasi sekä pitämään mielesi rajat _tiukasti kontrollissa_ , niin omaasi kuin minunkin parastani ajatellen. Sillä todella, en ottanut kaltaistasi lemmikkiä voidakseni viettää iltani tällaisten tympeiden asioiden merkeissä.”

Kalkaros istui Dracon viereen ja tarttui häntä olkavarresta niin lujalla pihtiotteella, että se teki kipeää, puristi jättäen todennäköisesti mustelman jokaisesta sormesta. Mutta siinä, missä toinen käsi piteli kiinni liiankin kovasti, toinen kohotettiin kulkemaan varovasti pitkin Dracon leukalinjaa, koskettamaan värisevän alahuulen kaarta kevyenä kuin kuiskaus. Draco tuijotti Kalkaroksen huulia yrittäessään nopeasti yhdistää palaset toisiinsa, sillä _jokin_ ei nyt täsmännyt, ja kun ne samaiset huulet sitten painettiin hänen otsalleen, hän ymmärsi Kalkaroksen _tietävän_. Hän tunsi Dracon mielen ja osasi luovia sen verkostoissa saaden selville kaiken sen, mitä halusikin, hänhän oli käytännössä kaikki Dracon suojaukset rakentanutkin —

Eikä hänellä vieläkään ollut syytä, tarvetta tai halua ottaa oikeutta omiin käsiinsä, rangaista petturuudesta. Ei, vaikka oli juuri luikerrellut hänen tajuntansa halki ja nähnyt sen, mistä ei ollut puhuttu. Sen, mitä ei saisi edes ajatella. Ei hän muutoin olisi päässyt perille edes siitä, kenen sauvalla Draco nyt joutuisi loitsimaan. 

Joten Kalkaros tiesi. _Kaiken_. 

Ja hän oli juuri kertonut sen Dracolle, ilmaissut turvallisesti rivien väleihin kätkettynä. 

Dracon kädet kouristuivat vaistomaisesti kiinni Kalkaroksen mustan kaavun rinnuksiin ja hän painoi päänsä jälleen, joskin tällä kertaa lähinnä lamaannuttavasta hämmennyksestä. Tuntui siltä kuin hänen palapelissään olisi aivan liian monia osia, ja siltikin ne kaikki sopivat täydellisesti toinen toisiinsa, kun niitä osasi oikein päin asetella. Muodostuvaa kuvaa hän ei hahmottanut, se oli aivan liian monimutkainen hänen ymmärrettäväkseen eikä hän edes tiennyt, mistä suunnasta sitä tulisi katsoa, mutta joka tapauksessa jotain kokonaan uudenlaista se oli. Jotain täysin odottamatonta. 

Kalkaroksen tiukka ote Dracon käsivarrelta heltisi ja luisevat sormet liukuivat kyljelle, selälle, kulkemaan raukeasti pitkin selkärankaa aina lantiolle asti ja siitä taas takaisin ylös. Kuin varkain hän veti Dracoa lähemmäs, pojan otsa painautui kapeaa hartiaa vasten, ja lopulta niiden kiireettömien kosketusten sarja muovautui yhdeksi pitkäksi syleilyksi, jonka tarkoitus oli pitää lähellä; pitää kiinni; kietoutua Dracon ympärille suojaksi samalla tavoin mielien luomat maagiset verhot olivat kietoutuneet suojaamaan heidän suurimpia salaisuuksiaan.


	9. Amputaatio

Draco tärisi kauttaaltaan. Hän kylpi omassa hiessään, jonka tarvehuoneessa riehuneen pirunpalon kuuma liekkimeri sekä silkka paniikki olivat nostattaneet. Kaikkialla hänen ympärillään haisi palaneen käry ja tuho ja totaalinen kadotus.

Hänen kätensä haparoivat tyhjää ilmaa niiden etsiessä jotakin, johon tarttua; lainattua sauvaakaan hänellä ei enää ollut. Sydämen syke oli kiihtynyt kivuliaan kovaksi eikä Draco hetkeen kuullut mitään muuta omalta hätäiseltä huohotukseltaan. Goyle hänen vieressään pälyili ympärilleen sama nurkkaan ajetun saaliseläimen katse silmissään, hänen jokainen eleensä heijasti täydellisesti sitä pelokasta neuvottomuutta, jonka valtaan Dracokin oli joutunut. 

Kalkaroksen kehotus pysyä poissa konflikteista kaikui Dracon mielessä — _kyllä, kauas taisteluista, se kävi järkeen_ — ja hän nousi. Polvet löivät loukkua ja ilma pakkautui rintaan Dracon ottaessa tukea kivisestä seinästä, jossain kaukana kaikui edelleen aaveiden päättömän jahdin aiheuttama kavioiden kapse luoden kammottavan taustan elävien huutamille loitsuille ja tappaville kirouksille. Kalkaroksen sanat ongelmien välttämisestä ja mielen rajojen kontrollissa pitämisestä toistuivat Dracon tajunnassa tyynnyttävänä mantrana, riittävän yksinkertaisina toimintaohjeina; kunhan hän niitä seuraisi, kaikki järjestyisi vielä. 

Kunhan hän niitä seuraisi, kaikki päättyisi taas hyvin. 

Kalkaros oli aina tiennyt, mitä tehdä. Kalkaros oli aina ollut siellä, missä Draco oli häntä tarvinnut. Kalkaros oli pelastanut hänet kaikelta ja kaikilta — Mulciberilta, Carroweilta, Dracolta itseltään ja typeriltä virheiltään — ei tämäkään kerta olisi mikään poikkeus. Niin se oli toiminut tähänkin asti ja niin se tulisi jatkossakin toimimaan, heitä sitoi rikkumaton vala ja keskinäinen luottamus ja riippuvuus ja Draco tiesi heidän olevan samalla puolella, mikä ikinä se puoli sitten olikaan. 

Omalla puolellaan. _Toistensa puolella_. 

Joten kunhan Draco nyt vain tekisi niin kuin hänen oli käsketty tehdä, kaikki päättyisi hyvin. Varmasti. Potter oli edelleen elossa, saanut sen diadeeminsa ja jatkanut eteenpäin, nyt Dracon täytyisi vain keskittyä pysymään hengissä itse. Noudattaa Kalkaroksen antamia ohjeita, välttää konflikteja ja pitää mielensä rajat kontrollissa. Kunhan hän niin tekisi, kaikki järjestyisi. Niin sen kuului mennä. Omaa avuttomuuttaan Draco ei enää jaksanut vihata, sen hyväksyminen ja avun odottaminen olisi parasta, mitä hän voisi tehdä. 

Kalkaros tulisi ihan pian, pelastaisi hänet taas. Aivan kuten joka ainoa kerta tähänkin asti. Dracon tarvitsi vain odottaa.

Kalkaros tulisi ihan pian.

Ihan pian.

Hän tulisi ihan pian, oli aina tullutkin. Ihan pian. Ihan pian.

Piti vain odottaa. Pysyä poissa konflikteista ja pitää mielen rajat kontrollissa ja odottaa. 

Piti vain odottaa.

Kalkaros tulisi ihan pian.

Ihan pian.

Ihan pian.


End file.
